


There's You and There's Me

by Leilani5



Series: Asmara (Amour) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam and Sam are half brothers, Bookstore Owner Adam, Bookstore Owner Sam, Dean is a lost soul, Dean is a prostitute, Ellen's Sam's foster mother, Hurt/Comfort, Jessica's Sam's best friend, Jessica's unrequited love for Sammy, M/M, Patience Sam, Prostitute Dean, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 33,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a broken young man who's innocence was robbed at the tender age of fifteen and Sam's a wholesome young man with a bright future ahead of him.</p><p>Sam wasn't like those men Dean knew. He wasn't a monster. Sam was kind, gentle and wonderful which Dean has no problem knowing but Sam wanted to be his friend and more. Dean can't give him what he wanted only what he needed. Love is nothing but just hot air to the blond.<br/>To make Dean open up to him emotionally, Sam knew he has to thread slowly, patience is the key. His lack of experience in the relationship department couldn't stop him from dealing with a broken soul like Dean. Romance with him wasn't what Sam imagined it would be as it wasn't ordinary.</p><p>Despite their jarring differences, they fell in love with each other but could they survive the doubts and the fears that never leave their hearts nor their heads? Or walking away from all these turmoils were just the best thing to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam looked around the old diner. It was almost empty. He felt really bad that this was their first date.

Well, if Dean would even consider this a date? What with the dead flowers that he still placed next to him on his seat?

Yeah, Sam must be his worst date ever and right now Dean's staring at him with his sad green eyes, probably wondering what the hell he's doing there?

"I'm sorry, Dean. This is the only place opened, the other restaurants were already closed since it’s past midnight." Sam gave him an apologetic look and Dean smiled.

"No worries, Sammy. I like this diner." Dean assured. _My mother used to come here when she was alive._

Sam laughed nervously."Well, good to know. What would you like to have?" He picked up the menu and started to browse the long list, partially hiding his face from Dean.

Dean pulled his menu down and said,"Are you shy?" _I asked because I adored that shy look on you_.

"Nervous, actually. You must think that I'm nuts asking you out at a time like this." Sam laughed, nervously again.

"No, I don't think you're nuts. Thank you for comforting me and saying that you loved me. Am I really your first love, Sammy?" Dean smiled. _You lied. You want to get in my pants by claiming your innocence! HAH!_

"Yes. You don't believe me?" Sam really wanted to know, it's not just a question. Dean's thoughts are important to him.

"How old are you?" Dean asked.

"Twenty-six." Sam replied instantly. "You?"

"Twenty-four." Dean replied softly. _More like eighty four or four actually. The body grew but the heart and mind doesn't or already dead._

"Where do you live?" Sam asked gently.

Dean stared at him.   _Ahhh...here comes the questions! Should I stay or should I go?_

"It's...it's okay if you don't want to answer, Dean. I'm okay with it. I'm just happy that you're having dinner with me." Sam stammered a little but he recovered fast with his sincerity.

Dean smiled at him. _Stay._

"I lived in a garage. A room in a garage of a man who spoke only two words. We got along well."

Sam laughed and Dean laughed too, not as loud.

_He's intriguing. He knew I'm a whore and he still wanted to date me. Maybe he's a virgin and wanted to get it over with. Peer pressure, gotta be. Let's see if he still wants to even remember me tomorrow after I gave him the best sex ever, that is. No fun betting on yourself right, isn't it Dean?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

They talked about Bobby. The no nonsense man that Dean lived with. He was a distant cousin of his mother who took Dean in during his late teens. Dean refused to elaborate further and Sam wasn't pushing for more information. 

Maybe they could be friends after all, thought the blond.

"Are you ready to order?" asked Sam, smiling at him.

"Apple pie." he replied.

"That's all?" Sam asked, slightly amused.

"I'm a cheap date." retorted Dean and then he smiled.

Sam returned his smile and said,"Then I'll have the same." He turned to wave at the waitress.

He ordered those and coffees for the both of them.

Dean just stared at him. He's enjoying this silent interaction. Loved to see the other person squirmed for a change.

_One more blow job and you can go. Don't forget, I'm coming back next week, get that tight ass ready for me._

Fucking Mr. Robinson.

"What you like to do on your free time?" Sam asked him.

"Sleep. Look. My life's not interesting." replied Dean flatly. "Let's just talk about you, alright?." added him quietly.

"Oh kay. I ran the cafe bookstore for about a year with my half brother but he's too busy with his other job." Sam said.

"Oh. What other job?" asked Dean and Sam smiled at his genuine interest.

"Adam's a lawyer and he's very ambitious." supplied the long haired young man.

The waitress came with their pies and coffees and they thanked her.

"This is surprisingly good!" Sam exclaimed out loud and Dean grinned at him. Happy that his new friend enjoyed his favorite dish.

"You know what Sammy, I think we're gonna get along just fine." he confessed, smiling. Sam beamed when he heard him and said,"I think so too, Dean, let's take this slow".


	3. Chapter 3

Ah _take it slow. Not gettin any from him tonight it seemed. What the fuck am I doing with him?_ _I can't give him what he wanted! Shit!!_

"You okay?"Sam asked.

"Sam, I can't promise you anything. You don't know me. I'm too damaged for anyone to even consider me to be their friend. You're really nice and I don't know what the hell I said to you just now. I'm sorry, Sammy. So sorry!" Dean expressed his thoughts as hastily got up from his seat.

He pulled out some money from his pocket and put it on the table and walked away.

"Dean!! Wait!" pleaded Sammy as he chased after him.

The blond ignored his shouts and ran out of the diner towards a dark alley.

Flabbergasted, Sam let out a frustrated sigh, as he shouted out Dean's name one more time even when the man was already out of earshot.

_What have I done wrong?!! What did I said that made him took off?!! Damn!_

__He cursed himself and left to get his car in the parking lot, wondering sadly if he'll ever see Dean again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heavily (added) Edited*****

Sam drove around the area with hope that he would spot Dean on the streets. 

His heart beat erratically as he searched for the elusive man at every turn but he was nowhere to be found.

So the poor guy tried to ease the hurt he felt inside by assuring himself that Dean will pass by his shop again tomorrow.

If not then Sam will find a way to get to him. He will risked himself being label a stalker for he wasn't ready to give up on Dean yet.

Finally, in his adult life, someone had turned his head and opened his heart to love.

The acute sadness combined with the yearn for the blond filled his being that he stepped on the gas pedal and rushed back home.

_If we're meant to be together, this universe will find a way for us to meet again. I pray that we'll meet soon..._

He prayed.

Dean took the late night bus and was relieved to find that its almost empty.

No one could see him cry and the bus driver was busy talking to someone on the phone anyway, thankfully with his earpiece on.

Try as he might, he can't help but wondered if Sam was hurt or disappointed with his unprecedented action? Was he sad? Angry or perhaps frustrated? But Dean's insecurities took over immediately.

There's no way that Sam would still want him. He must've thought that tonight was all just a waste of time and this clarity made Dean really sad.

 Dean scolded himself for being bothered about things like this. He was never meant to be loved so he should stop fantasizing. He then forced himself to sleep for that one hour ride home. This was always the best way for him to deal with his feelings. Just shut himself from reality.

"Sammy? Where've you been? It's so late, sweetie." Ellen squinted at the clock on the wall as she pulled her housecoat tighter around her body.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm so tired." He muttered sofly and then went to his room without waiting for her answer.

Ellen looked at him and was worried about who he had met because both her and Jessica had tried to call him since late afternoon.

It's so unlike Sam to not share anything with her especially and to have his cell phone turned off the entire time had raised her concern. 

She's determined to find out what happened and hoped that Sam will confide in her too.

Dean reached the garage at almost four that morning. He would've missed his stop if the driver hadn't yell at him to get off.

He flipped his middle finger at the rude driver and got off the bus. It's another fifiteen minutes walk to Bobby's garage and he dragged his footsteps all the way. 

When he got nearer, he dreaded to see that the old man's lights still on.

"You're home." stated Bobby and Dean nodded as he made his way to his bedroom.

"I made some burgers. Go help ya self." Bobby added and Dean muttered,"Thanks but I'm not hungry."

Bobby frowned to himself the minute Dean's bedroom door closed. 

Dean never refused Bobby's juicy beef burgers. They were his favorite.Something must be up with that kid and he wouldn't know what it was because they seldom talk about stuffs.

Bobby looked at Dean's closed door helplessly and chided himself for not being able to keep his promise to Mary.

He was supposed to look after the troubled young man who got deeper and deeper in his affliction, year after year. 

Dean needed help and fast because Bobby could see clearly that he's spiralling downwards into self destructions.


	5. Chapter 5

Just to inform that I edited and added a lot more lines on the previous chapter. I wrote hastily on my Iphone last night thats why! Lol

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

"Dean?" Bobby called out, knocking softly on his door. 

"Yeah?" replied the young man.

"I, uh..I wanna ask you about Mr. Stevens car." said Bobby.

The door opened and Dean stood in front of him.

"What about it?" asked Dean curiously. The client had dropped his car only yesterday and Dean had promised Bobby to fix it over the weekends.

He hoped that there's no change of plans. Rich customers can be very demanding at times. Maybe he had wanted his car today.

Bobby looked at him and scratched his scalp lightly beneath his hat.

"Uh, your going to start fixing it tomorrow, right?" asked Bobby again even though he already knew the answer.

Dean looked at him strangely and said,"Yeah! That's the plan."

Bobby summoned his nerves to ask his next question.

"You okay, kid?"

Dean frowned as he realized Bobby's real intention.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just tired, Bob. Thanks for askin," explained Dean quietly, ready to shut his door but Bobby stopped him.

"Maybe you should quit the night job, Dean?

"Thought I told you to stay away from that part of my life, Bob. I know your burden in carrying my mother's last wish but it's my choice, really. Nothing you can do about it."replied Dean instantly.

Dean had learned from a young age not to ask for anyone's help or advise because no one would understand how he felt.

He was left scarred and irrepairable. It will take a fucking miracle to make him feel normal again.

The sick cravings for a stranger's touch weren't his. They had been forced and instilled in his mind by the very person he thought would protect him and his mother.

His father, who watched as his beautiful wife and son raped repeatedly by those men who he owed money from.

Dean will never forget his father's stoic face as they screamed for his help.

"I need to sleep, Bob. See you at breakfast tomorrow. Good night."

Dean cried himself to sleep for the first time in a long time that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Edited************

Ellen waited at the kitchen table for her son to join her for breakfast. She hasn't had a good sleep lately, worrying constantly about the young man. Jessica, his best friend, had texted her this morning to inform that Sam hadn't return any of her calls either.

Both women wondered what happened to Sam that month. His behavior had gotten more and more unpredictable. From bouncing with happiness to anxiousness to acute sadness. Last night, he displayed a brooding mood and Ellen knew that he was harboring a secret from her and Jessica. 

Ellen had taken care of Sam since he was a baby. It was just a coincidence that he ended up living with her four years later. She was an enrolled nurse when she worked at the orphanage. Unmarried and independent, she dedicated her life in that organization after being cheated by her lover. And when baby Sam was taken, she immediately created a bond with the child. So close were they that it was almost like they were related. 

Sam was abandoned by his teenage mother who was too afraid to take care of him. Ellen never knew who she was as the management at that time kept her identity confidential. In the next four years, unfortunately, the orphanage had to close down because of it's tight financial situation.

Most of the orphans were sent out to other residential institutions around the country and Ellen had fought for little Sammy. They were reluctant to give him to her care because she was jobless and single. Her determination and steadfastness won at last and young Sam Wesson was delighted to come home with his new mother, who had loved him unconditionally in his four short years. 

Ellen moved out from her small and costly apartment in the city and rented a cheaper small house in the suburbs. There, she made fast friends with neighbors, Frank and his daughter, Jessica, who was a year younger than Sam.

Frank's wife had died giving birth to their only daughter. Like, Ellen, Frank never willed himself to fall in love again and was glad to find that Ellen shared the same opinion. So the neighbors helped each other with Frank helping Sam deal with boy stuffs and Ellen groomed a pretty and young Jessica. 

The children grew up to be best friends and when Sam turned fifteen, Jessica found that she's in love with the winsome boy next door. Sam was tall, kind, funny and relentless. When he wanted something, there's no stopping Sam and this was the very thing that endeared Jessica to him. Sam Wesson is a true male specimen and she can't seem to find another substitute like him.

To Sam, Jessica was too close to him to be considered a girlfriend. He had encouraged his pretty friend to date other guys as he wasn't interested in any romance yet but she'd said she would wait. This worry the young man to no end. Will he be held responsible if Jessica wasted her youth on him and ended up alone one day? Though their parents had high hopes that they would end up together one day, there's no way Sam would adhere to their subtle pressure. 

But lately, his mother had somehow pressured him to accept Jessica. They had a serious talk last week and she had told him,"Sam, love is overrated. Relationship is not. You and Jessica had a good relationship. Love will come sooner or later and I don't want either of you to lose what you had. Jessica is perfect in every way and she's perfect for you. Very loyal, very humble and she's been waiting for you, Sammy. She cared for you as much as I do and I will be the happiest mother alive. Please give it a thought?"

She had almost begged for him to consider and he almost told her about Dean Smith. The boy he fell in love with. A boy and not a girl. But he's afraid that these information would be too much for his straight laced mom to take. What's worse was that he can't even confide in Jessica, his best friend. 

There was no one to talk to about his dilemma and the object his affection now had rejected his love. If this is what he had to go through, then he will do everything to win his heart and Sam was struck with a realization that it isn't about winning anymore. It's about Dean because he believed in all his heart that the man belonged to him.

He knew that Dean's a prostitute and he was surprised at first that this little detail didn't bother him one bit. Not because he found Dean's choice of career intriguing. No, it's because in some ways, they were the same. Sam wasn't a perfect being and he could relate. Despite his happiness, something's missing in his life and he thought they could relate. Something must've happened to him and Sam wanted to know him better.

He's not going to preach to Dean about morality, he just wanted to show Dean that he cared and he really did because despite their anxiousness when they see each other, Sam could see that Dean wanted to know him too. If at first, the man hadn't given any indication, Sam would've left him alone.

He had dressed nicely that morning, hoping to see Dean and try asking him out again. Sam would not give up and when he saw his mother stared at him across the table, he knew he had to come clean. If she truly loved him then she would have to accept and respect his choices.


	8. Chapter 8

Ellen was shocked. She didn't know that Sammy was gay. "Since when?" she asked curiously.

"Three weeks ago." replied Sam quietly.

"What? You mean to tell me that all these years you didn't know then suddenly three weeks ago you found out? Can you please elaborate?"asked Ellen, a little impatient in wanting to know what had happened to the child that she raised like her own. 

"Mom, I know that I'm different since I don't have any interests in women but I wasn't exactly ogling men either it's just that someone really special had stolen my heart away and that he happened to be a man." he supplied readily.

"Who is he?" she asked briskly.

Sam gave a small sigh and said,"I'm not ready to talk about him yet, mom. I mean, uh,...I don't know, just nothing to talk about right now."

"Maybe it's just a phase, Sammy. You're avoiding Jessica and that's why you thought that this could be it. That maybe you're gay but I don't think you are, sweetie. I would've noticed. You have so many handsome friends and you've not once made any move nor did I ever saw you gave them a second glance." Ellen explained to him.

"It's not just physical attraction that I felt for this man, mom. I wanted to know him, to be his friend and to love him. It's about love. We've not spoken much to each other, but I could feel that we belonged to one another. I need you to understand this and please stop encouraging Jessica to wait for me because nothing would happen between us. I can't love her that way and I hated myself everyday when I thought about breaking her heart this way. You could help me, please?" he pleaded to her but she steeled herself in her seat. 

Sammy didn't know what he's talking about. What could this man offer him? And why was it that her son won't want to talk more about his newfound love. Not even his name was mentioned. Something smelled fishy and she didn't like it one bit.

"Don't fall into a trap when you already know it's in front of you, Sammy. Neither you nor I will break the poor girl's heart. I can't tell someone not to love, it's cruel. But I can tell you to forget this man. You're hesitation about him spoke volume and I as your mother, forbid you to continue with this crazy notion of yours. Don't dabble with things that you're unsure of. You're twenty six and I know you think that you're an adult and you don't really needed my advice but son, no matter how old you are, you might still make the wrong choice." added Ellen as she stared at her son who got up from his seat. His food untouched.

"I will prove to you, mother, that my choice is right. Reason for my hesitation was because I have yet to be his friend. I was only telling you how I felt about him and thought that you might be a little happy for me because I'm finally in love. Guessed I was wrong. I'm going now, I'm late." he went over to kiss his mother's cheek and left.

Ellen called Jessica and asked her to come over. Jessica was equally shocked to hear the news but she played neutral before Ellen. 

"Aren't you surprised by this?" asked Ellen curiously when she saw the blond just smiled.

"No, I think I've always known that he's bisexual." she answered gently.

"You're saying that he's attracted to both sexes then?" queried the anxious mother.

"Yes, Ellen. He was and both sexes attracted to your son too. It's no big deal nowadays." she supplied with a happy grin though her heart was breaking into pieces. She hadn't a clue that her Sammy swung that way.


	9. Chapter 9

Adam was already at the shop and then Sam remembered that it's a Saturday. "I never thought that I would be the earlier one. What happened? Caught in the heavy traffic?" joked his younger half brother and Sam punched his arm hard.

"Ouch!!" the younger man yelped in pain. Sam chuckled and hugged his half brother, told him he missed him. Adam had missed him and this cafe they ran together too. He only wished that Sammy could lived with him instead of his foster mother, Ellen. They have a lot of catching up to do since he went out of his way to find his older brother, Sammy who was sent to the orphanage as an infant. 

Their mother had confessed to him about her firstborn two years ago and Adam had been searching for his brother since. At first, neither Ellen nor Sam wanted to have anything to do with them but Sam's yearning for information of his real family decided to give Adam and his mother a chance to explain.

Ellen never welcomed them to her home nor warmed up to the woman who left her child because of her own mistake. Truth was, she's afraid that Sam wouldn't loved her as much anymore after he knew who his real mother was. 

So Sam had done his duty as Ellen's son by staying with her even though he wanted to venture out on his own. He understood and can't resent their mother for deserting him when he was an infant because she was a child herself at that time.

Sam told Ellen time and again that he was lucky that he was raised by her and that he had turned out alright. The irony of the situation was Sam's real mother soon married a rich man and gave birth to Adam in four years. She had tried to locate her baby Sammy but the orphanage was closed down at that time and no one will reveal any information to her. 

Years passed and then she decided to tell Adam about his half brother. Blood was thicker than water after all that after much persuasion, Sam became closer to Adam, accepted his fate and his mother's apologies. She didn't know how to make up for lost time so she set up the cafe for her boys to run.

Sam told her he didn't want to owe her anything especially money and he had worked hard to pay his dues to her every month much to her disappointment. The relationship between them wasn't as smooth as it was with his brother. Adam was friendly, generous and likable and if Sammy had resented him somehow where their education status was concerned, he wouldn't show it. 

Adam was set to be a successful lawyer though it wasn't a career of his choice. He wanted to be in the music scene so when their mother helped them kicked start the book cafe, Adam turned it to his little own pub at night. It was an interesting transformation which neither parents were aware of. 

And that was when Sam first encountered the enigmatic Dean Smith, in the late evenings. He was desperate to share his first love story with his half brother but was worried about what he might think when he knew what Dean was.

 


	10. Chapter 10

"She's a beauty, Bob. You sure she can run again?"asked Dean inspecting the old black muscle car before him. 

"Oh yeah! Owner's not bothered with takin care of it anymore, need a more practical wheels he said. Fool!" replied Bobby.

"A fool indeed. I'm gonna pimp ya up Baby." said Dean proudly as he tapped the roof of the car lightly.

"Baby??" asked the older man incredulously with furrowed brow.

"Yup! That's her name!" exclaimed Dean with a grin and Bobby just shook his head.

"Thanks Bob." muttered Dean as Bobby walked away to get back to the house.

"Come on, Dean. Eat your breakfast. Ya skipped dinner last night. Don't work on empty stomach." reminded Bobby. 

The blonde stared at the car one more time and grinned. He has a car finally and a cool one at that!

His heart swelled when he thought about cruising it around town.

Must be a sight for sore eyes! Not many people drive this kind wheels anymore. 

He can't wait to get working on it. Ah! Mr. Stevens car first! Darn it!

"DEAN!!!" shouted Bobby from inside the house and it startled Dean out of his reverie.

"COMING!!" 


	11. Chapter 11

It was a surprisingly busy day at the cafe and the brothers were up to their neck, taking orders and turning the tables. Adam was savoring every minute though because he was free to be himself, laughing and talking to their customers, regulars and tourists alike. A much needed break from his other "real" job that his father never failed to remind him of.

Chill music filled the contemporary establishment. The gourmet food were supplied by a well known artisan bakery and delivered to them daily, so the brothers only needed to focus on the beverages.

While Sam was busy cleaning the table, Adam shouted,"Hey? Do you think we could hire more help? Man! I don't know how you did with just one part time server!"

The server, Tia, a pretty african american girl smirked knowingly at them. "You guys will be long dead without me around!" she joked. "True...true!!" added Adam and turned to look at Sammy who shook his head and laughed.

"You've only been working like what? Three hours? And you're complaining already? Are you for real bro?" 

"Hey! I've been working my ass off at the office all week, mind you!" retorted the younger man as he handed a cup of coffee to a customer.

Sam only laughed and looked at his watch. It's almost 3 in the afternoon and he went outside to look out for any sign of Dean.

"Hey! Don't bring in more customers! We don't have much food left!" shouted Adam from inside but Sam ingnored him. 

When Sam came back inside twenty minutes later looking glum, his brother asked,"Sup? You looked like a kicked puppy." 

Tia gave a warning glare at Adam and the man raised both his hands questioningly, eyebrows raised, mouthing 'What?' at her. She placed a finger between her lips and looked at Adam, telling him silently to shut it.

Fortunately, Adam got it and just watched his half brother walked into their office at the back.

Adam walked over to Tia and asked what's wrong with Sammy and she sighed sadly.

Sam's in love but I think his feelings are not reciprocated."

"Who's this girl?"he asked.

"It's a guy." she replied quietly. 

Adam's eyes and mouth opened wide in shock. "Really??!" he almost shouted and Tia slapped his arm, warning him to be quiet. 

"So who's this guy?" he asked again curiously. 

"Not telling!" she said flatly and walked away. Already regretted the first information she gave to Adam.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean was amazed to find that the Stevens car had so many things wrong with it. How could his client abused his prized possession, Dean didn't understand. It was a Mercedes and a latest model. Most people will treasure their luxury cars and not let them run to the ground like this.

Dean shook his head in wonderment and he was also pissed at the same time because he it will take him a week to finish repairing his client's car. So Baby has to wait. He grumbled to himself as he went underneath the expensive vehicle to see if he had missed anything.

Dean promised to himself that he will take very good care of Baby and never let it suffer the same fate as the Mercedes. While working on the car, his thoughts strayed to Sam, wondering if the tall man still thinking and waiting for him. He was so tempted to go downtown earlier to spy the man but then he thought the better of it. He should stick to his decision no matter how much it hurts him. Can't afford to hurt or be hurt by a nice man like Sammy, he just can't.

Dean worked till the sun almost set that Bobby had to call him back inside for dinner. Dean was quiet at the dinner table. More quiet than usual that he didn't even look at the older man who stared at him questioningly.

Bobby saw Dean so happy this morning that he looked like he was given the world but now he was brooding that Bobby was forced to ask if he's okay.

Dean was hesitant to reply at first but he knew he got to because Bobby was kind enough to let him have Baby instead of selling it to someone else. 

"I'm okay, just bummed cos I can't work on the Chevy yet." said Dean sadly but he knew that was only part of the reason. The other part was that he yearned to meet Sam again and talked. Sam has a nice smile and seemed genuine. Dean can't remember the last time he had a normal conversation with anyone close to his age.

The one time he almost had was with a client. A rich handsome guy who hired him just for a night because his high school friends dared him. The boy was flirty, talkative and full of life and they had a wonderful conversation before and after sex. Dean thought at first maybe, just maybe they could meet again or they could be friends but the boy said no way that he would risk himself being seen with Dean in public and it had hurt Dean so bad. Dean was eighteen at that time and the boy was two years younger. 

"Don't worry bout it. You have time, kid. That car not going anywhere, I told ya." promised Bobby with a small smile and Dean finally smiled too.

"Thanks, Bobby. I'm going out soon to town, do you need anything?" asked Dean nicely and Bobby looked at him. He thought the kid's going to do that other job that he hated. Fuck John for doing this to his son and his wife. Bobby should've killed the fucking drug addict when he had the chance before but it was too late. Mary died heartbroken and Dean, well Dean wasn't the same teen that he was before the gang rape. It tore at his poor heart whenever he saw Dean went out every night, to fill the cravings that shouldn't exist in the first place.

"I don't need anything and so do you. Please don't do that job anymore. I have some money if you want to borrow and you can pay me back whenever, Dean. You're my family."declared the older man sincerely.

Dean hit the table hard with his fist. Bobby will never understand how he felt, never understood his hatred of the subject, his humiliation, the predicament that he kept getting himself into. The void in him that he tried to fill. His empty life, his meaningless life.

Bobby was shocked when the young man's green eyes glared at him across the table. He wished he hadn't witnessed the hurt look on Dean's face.

Without words, Dean got up and left the house immediately, leaving Bobby alone with his worries.


	13. Chapter 13

The cafe transformed into Adam's little night club when his three men band started to play their blues music in the evening. The liquor bottles already displayed on the shelves and small bowls of trail mix placed along the counter and at the tables. 

Lights were dimmed and the evening crowd that came were different from the ones in the day. They were more dressy and loud, some of them sat and smoke in the open area outside much to Sam's disapproval. He hated it but couldn't win his argument with his brother.

Adam insisted that he liked his patrons felt free without any sort of restrictions. Sam's view wasn't even considered because Adam has a bigger share in their business naturally. The one thing that Adam had to adhere though was Sam's intolerance of drug use in their establishment. If he was caught letting this happen, Sam wouldn't hesitate to leave and severed their relationship. This scared Adam because he couldn't run the cafe slash bar without his level headed older half brother. 

The book cafe was Sam's idea at first and when he told Adam his dream, the latter told their mom and she instantly bought an existing one for them. His real mother wanted the brothers to get along but Sam suspected that he's playing babysitter to the spoiled brat Adam. 

Their mother was worried about her younger son's wild behavior and was happy that Sam had turned out differently under Ellen's care. Her only way of making up for lost time? Give Sam what he wanted but Sam wasn't an opportunist. He had deposited every half of his earnings monthly back into her account and this displeased their mother greatly. Sam didn't want to live on her charity and guilt. She can't even tell him who his real father was.

Sam stood his ground and the young man had been using some of his money to continue his online education. Sam wanted to become an English teacher and he's halfway towards graduation and Ellen had never been prouder of him. She thanked the lord for letting her have Sammy or he will end up like Adam if their mother had taken care of the young man. Adam seemed too wild in her opinion but she had faith in Sammy who wasn't easily influenced by the likes of his younger brother.

Dean watched the cafe from afar and saw as usual the lively crowd trying to get inside. He tried to look for Sammy in their midst and knew that the man wasn't that hard to spot. He towered easily above the rest and then there he was trying to discouraged a young man from smoking. Dean couldn't hear from his distance but he could see the frown on Sammy's face and it made him smile. Sam's a good man and Dean wished that in another life they were friends if not lovers. 

He sighed and turned away to go home. Bobby's words rang in his ears and he knew the old man was right. For once, Dean didn't feel like needing a stranger's touch and he wondered what's going on. Maybe he's getting too tired or too old?

Or maybe it's Sammy who had given him the slightest glimmer of hope.

Dean entertained his thoughts until a man appeared out of nowhere and blocked his way. He excused himself but the guy deliberately not letting him pass. 

"Where ya going sweetheart? I've money and I could make you feel so good." cooed the huge man huskily. Dean looked up and saw desire on his well chiseled face but said nothing.

He looked back at the cafe and then saw Sam smiled and hugged a beautiful blonde lady tight. The sight stabbed Dean's heart instantly that he quickly turned back to look at the stranger and said sadly.

"Take me away from here." 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Adam grinned as he caught sight of Jessica as she entered with Sam. They made their way to the reserved table in front to watch Adam and his band performed 'What I'd Say' as the crowd sang and clapped along to the music.

That was Jessica's first visit at night and she was excited. Sam was surprised to see his best friend there because it wasn't her scene but she told him that Adam had invited her. Sam didn't know what to make out of that information.

Since when Adam decided to be friendly with her since they've met? Adam was always making fun of Jessica's nerdy outlook and not exactly fond of talking to her. But tonight, Jessica had looked sexy and all dolled up that Sam barely recognized his demure friend without the glasses.

She had worn contact lenses that made her pupils appeared larger and captivating. She's a sight to behold and heads turned when Sam led her into the bar. 

Adam winked at her and she blushed furiously, turning her attention quickly to Sam who sat next to her."I'm glad you accepted his invitation, Jess, I think my brother's interested in you." Sam whispered loudly in her ear and she leaned back to stare at him.

She shook her head and smiled. "No, Sammy, he wasn't. He told me that you needed some cheering up and that I could help. What's up?" 

Sam laughed nervously and said,"Nothing. He called you for that?" 

"Mmm hmm.." she nodded and smiled. "Are you sure you're okay, Sammy? We've not talked in days and I've missed you." 

Sam held her hand and said apologetically,"I'm sorry Jess, I was too busy studying and working. Can't catch a break in between, you know? By the way you looked great tonight. Did Adam told you to look HOT too tonight?!" 

Jessica laughed and said yes. Sam laughed too and thought that maybe Adam had a crush on his best friend after all. Those teasing were his cover and Sam was happy if they ended up together.

"You're making him very happy Jess, just look at him!" exclaimed Sammy as he pointed to Adam who's now bobbing his head to the rhythm while staring back at them with a happy grin on his face.

Jessica turned to look at Sammy and said,"It's you I want to see happy, Sammy not Adam."

Sammy couldn't really hear her soft voice so he asked her to repeat her words but she just shook her head and said, "Nothing." 

"Well, okay! Hey! Let me get you something to drink." Sam said and went off to the bar.

Adam looked at her and gave her a warm smile after he finished singing. She clapped along with the rest of the crowd and watched Sammy grabbed their drinks but instead of heading back straight to their table, he went towards the entrance and looked outside. For about two whole minutes, he turned around and walked her way. 

"Who're you looking for Sammy?" she asked curiously.

"No one, just checking if anyone's doing anything illegal out there." he chuckled and Jess knew that he forced himself to seem happy.

"Were you looking for him?" she asked again and Adam suddenly pulled an empty chair and joined them.

"Yeah, bro. Who's HE?!" he asked Sammy with a knowing smirk on his face. 

Jessica looked away feeling guilty for putting Sammy on the spot like that. She didn't know that Adam knew. Sam looked at her and shook his head thinking that his mother, Ellen would have told her and she had told Adam. 

He tried not to show his slight disappointment to the people at his table. They don't affect him as much as Dean's disappearance from his life. Sam gulped the beer and changed the subject. He started talking about music and it held Adam's interest instantly. 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

The man took Dean to a nearby old motel down the street. At first he wanted to take the blonde in his car but it's a lively night and the streets were still swarmed with people. He's been on a lookout for quick hookups from every bar on that area without much luck so he decided to just try his luck when he cornered Dean.

He can't believe it was an easy conquest and a pretty one too. The man was married but a closet case so when Dean offered himself, he wasted no time in taking him back into the dark alley to the back entrance of the motel he knew so well.

Dean watched as the man paid the manager and grabbed the key. He signed his name, Jake on the clipboard and pulled Dean's hand towards the room. 'Jake' wasted no time in pushing him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He reeked of alcohol this close that Dean almost gagged.

Dean wanted to escape the man for he knew he had made a mistake in agreeing to have sex with him. But 'Jake' pinned him down with his huge body that Dean couldn't even breath. He tried pushing the bear away but the man laughed bitterly at his effort.

"Don't be a fucking tease, slut! We both know that you wanted this. I've been watching you lurking around that corner, so you'd better fucking give me what I want or I will hurt you!" he whispered harshly at Dean's face and grabbed Dean's groin hard that the blonde yelped in pain.

"FUCK!! LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!!!" he yelled back at the man who ignored him while trying to undo his jeans. Dean tried to kick his legs around but the man was a size of a whale! He cursed himself for his stupidity and spit on the man's face. The hard slapped he received stung his face that his left eye blurred for a bit. "FUCKING BITCH!! I'M GONNA FUCK YOU RAW!!!!" Jake growled and boxed Dean's face again and again till he cried for him to stop but the man was relentless.

While the man busied getting himself situated between Dean's legs, the blonde's mind was transported back to when he was teenager, fast asleep in his room, when three grown men came in and pinned him down on the mattress while they took turns raping him, bareback and mercilessly.

His father just looked on without any display of emotion, probably high on drugs as Dean screamed at him for help. His rapist hit his face hard again and again, telling him to shut up and he could hear his mother's harrowing cries in the other room.

He begged his father to rescue his mother that he didn't care if they did this to him that he pleaded in tears, "Please Dad!! Help Momma!! Please, stop them!!" he cried, begging his father but the man just turned around and left his family in their desolation. 

Dean's eyes teared as he looked up at Jake who kept fucking into him hard and fast. His stinky breaths ragged and filled Dean's nostrils but he couldn't found it in himself to care. The man wasn't fucking him, he was fucking a corpse. 

Dean had died the day he found his Momma drowned herself in the bathtub seven years ago.


	16. Chapter 16

Adam sang a few more songs and Sam excused himself from Jess to go outside to clear the tables. It was almost two in the morning and most of their patrons had left. Jess offered to help but he declined politely. He has a reason to hang out there, Dean usually passed his cafe at that hour.

She reluctantly watched Adam crooned a slow ballad and it sure felt like he's singing it to her especially. His gaze never left her face and she felt a little uncomfortable at the attention. Every now and then she looked to see if Sam was done with his work outside but all she saw was him standing, looking out on the street. Suddenly she saw him crossed the road and wanted to go after him when Adam called out her name. 

"This song is for you, Jessica. Thank you for being here." he spoke on the microphone and she forced herself to smile and mouthed the words thank you to the singer. 

Her body was there but her mind was wondering what Sammy was up to. 

"Dean!!!! Dean!!!" Sam called out when he finally saw the man walking out of the dark alley. That was the first time he saw Dean coming from the other side of the street and he had to run to catch the elusive guy.

Dean turned when he heard his name and saw Sam running fast towards him. He panicked, wouldn't want Sam to see his bloodied and battered face. It's too humiliating if Sam knew what had happened to him. Dean tried to walk as fast as he could but the pain he'd suffered from his attacker was too much for him to bear. He had almost fainted when the man kept going even when he hadn't responded.

He hoped he won't ever laid eyes on the son of a bitch again who threw a mere twenty at his face after he's done. The action had angered Dean deep inside and he had thought of killing the monster or kill himself in that very room. But the man left soon after and Dean had walked slowly to the bathroom and was disappointed to see that there's no bathtub. Dean wanted to die like his mother drowned in his sorrow and even that he had failed to do. So he finally broke down and cried his heart out in the tiny and crummy shower stall. 

He had stayed in the cubicle long enough till the incessant hard knocks on the motel room door startled him. It was the manager telling him to leave immediately for others to use. Dean left without taking the twenty dollars and the manager quickly seized the crumpled notes away.

Dean had no use for the money, he still wanted to die but he didn't know how. How do you kill yourself when you don't have the guts to do so? How did his mother decided that drowning should be the easiest way out without even thinking that her son was suffering too and needed her most at that time? Why didn't his father died from all the drug abused or why didn't the fucker just killed himself instead of making his family suffer?

Too caught up with his emotions that he didn't see Sam coming right behind him.

"Dean!! Please, stop, it's me! It's only me, Dean! Please don't run away.." pleaded the tall guy with gasping breaths, his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean turned around finally and stared at him with his swollen eyes. Sam was so shocked to see his face that he was momentarily frozen. 

"YEAH??! What do you want from me?! I'm disgusting!!! I already told you I'm damaged!! I don't need that look on your face right now Sammy! So can you please just LEAVE me the FUCK ALONE!!!!" he scoffed angrily at Sam in tears before turning around and walked faster despite the excruciating pain he felt below. 

Sam shook himself from his trance and ran in front of Dean to stop him. 

"I'm sorry I don't mean to stare! I was just shock, Dean! What happened to you?!" Sam asked as he walked along Dean's side and the man just snarled at him. "None of your business, Sam!! JUST GO AWAY AND LET ME BE!!"

"I'm not leaving you like this! I don't care if you're gonna scream at me or hit me but for the love of God, I won't leave you like This!!!" Sam remarked urgently and pulled the blonde tight to his body. He didn't know what came over him, the audacity of his own action astounded him but he has to do the right thing. He'd seen Dean's bruised and abused face a few times but this one was too impossible for him to ignore.

Dean struggled to be free, shouted obscenities at him that few passerby stopped to watch what's going on. Sam yelled at them to mind their own business as he held on tighter to Dean, not letting go.

"Let me take care of you, Dean!! I love you!!" professed Sam wholeheartedly and Dean yelled at his face,"Fucking bullshit!!!"

"Look! My cafe's still opened but I'm not giving it a fuck because you're more important to me! Let me take you home!!" he whispered rushed words in Dean's ear and when Dean continued to squirm in his hold, he repeated his words of solace over and over again. "Let me please.."

"I'll never give up on you so there's no use in resisting me, Dean! This I swear to you." he said in a broken voice when Dean finally gave up fighting due to exhaustion.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Sam asked for Dean's address and flagged a cab on a street. Inside the car, he held the injured man close in his arms inside while he called Adam to say that he has an important thing to attend to.

Strangely enough, Adam didn't ask him to elaborate further as he was naturally curious and nosy.

Sam then asked him if he could help send Jess home and he was more than happy to help. Sam's heart warmed at his enthusiastic voice and thanked him. He decided to tell Jess the truth tomorrow. 

Dean fell asleep halfway through the journey to his Uncle Bobby's garage. Sam felt sad and sorry that Dean had to travel this far just to destroy himself that he kissed the top of his head lightly. 

Dean stirred a little but continued sleeping till they reached their destination. 

"Dean? Think we're here."whispered Sammy as he brushed Dean's bruised face gently.

Dean struggled to open his swollen eyes and pulled away from Sammy awkwardly.

Sam knew that it will take a long time for Dean to trust him eventually and he didn't mind. It may take years and Sammy has all the patience in this world for him.

When Bobby opened the door and saw Sam and then Dean's dire condition, he immediately attacked a stunned Sammy. Bobby thought that Sam had hurt Dean and the latter had to stop his enraged Uncle. 

"BOBBY!! For fuck's sake!! Don't hurt him! He's not responsible for this!!" Dean screamed at the old man, pointing a finger at his own black and blue cheeks.

Fortunately for Sammy, Bobby stopped the assault and pushed him away while muttered an apology to him.

Bobby then asked Dean what happened and he was told about the gruesome detail.

"Oh Dean..." sighed Bobby. "I told ya to stop this madness! Have ya got a deathwish or something Boy?!" he added with exasperation. 

Dean stormed to his room and slammed the door shut. Sam then asked Bobby where his first aid kit was and proceeded to the kitchen.

Bobby watched as the young man helped himself with the ice in the fridge and he pointed at the medicine box above it.

Sam introduced himself to Bobby as he grabbed the things and went straight towards Dean's bedroom.

Bobby watched as he coaxed Dean to open the door and offered his help. After a while, Dean relented and let him in. 

Bobby rubbed his face tiredly and walked back to his bedroom.

He thought that whoever this Sam Wesson was to Dean, he just hoped that the young man would be the one to turn Dean's life around.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Dean looked at the man standing before him. This strange man who for some reason still wanted to be his friend, his lover, whatever! One who probably has never takes a No for an answer and Dean wondered what could he possibly do to discourage this absurdity. Dean always thought that he's the screwed up one and already resigned to his fate but Boy! this Sammy's something else!

"What do you really want from me, Sammy??!! Cause if sex is what you want all you have to do is just ask, man!! I'll give it to you free! Like I said before!! I don't want you to waste your time pursuing me, I don't need your pity and I've got nothing to offer!" sputtered Dean in anger. He's trying his damnest to make Sam come to his senses but Sam just looked at him patiently with the first aid box still in his hand.

Bewildered, Dean glared at the taller man that he finally answered,"I want to be your friend, Dean and you don't have to love me in return. You think that your life sucked and I really wanted to know why and what happened to you. I would listen to you Dean and in case you're wondering why the hell that I'm still here, waiting for you it was only because I believed we had something in common. When I fir.."

"We have NOTHING in common! What the hell are you talking about man! YOU don't know me!! So don't assume anything!" Dean shouted at him bitterly. 

Sam wasn't perturbed as he replied gently. "Yes. Maybe our lives story differ from each other but I can see the pain in your eyes, Dean. The first time I saw you all I wanted to do is to get to know you better. My life may seemed perfect to you but you're wrong Dean cause you don't know me either. Maybe because I could hide the hurt better."

"FUCK YOU! GET OUT OF HERE!!" shouted Dean angrily as he got up to push Sammy out of his bedroom.

Sam refused to budge and pushed Dean further into the room.

"YOU FUCKER!!!" Dean hit and kicked Sammy with all his might but the man stood his ground. Sammy clearly had the advantage as he's taller than him.

Outside, they could hear Bobby calling out Dean's name in a panic and Sammy assured him that everything's fine and they were just talking. Eventually Bobby stopped knocking and Sam assumed that he went away.

Sam had no choice but to cover a hysterical Dean's mouth with his hand and pinned him down onto the bed. "I'm not going to do anything indecent to you, I just wanted to heal your wound, Dean, that's all!! I tried talking but you won't listen and this is the only way I could think of, so STOP fighting me and let me help you!" he whispered harshly and he removed his hand on Dean's mouth. His other hand quickly reached for the pack of ice and placed it on Dean's right side of the face.

"ARGGHHHH!!! YOU BASTARD!!" groaned Dean out loud when he felt the shock of cold ice on his bruised cheek. Sam ignored Dean's string of curses as he pressed the ice to the other side of his face. 

The bedroom door suddenly flung opened and Bobby came tumbling inside with a baseball bat. He was about to attack Sammy whom he thought was attacking Dean but Dean shouted at the old man to stop.

"What the?!!" Bobby's eyes widened when he suddenly realized what was happening and quickly apologized to Sammy. The bat was only inches away from the taller man's head.

"It's okay Bobby, I was only trying to help. He's very stubborn." said Sammy with a nervous laugh, glad that Bobby didn't bludgeoned him to death. He then turned to look at Dean who finally stopped cursing and squirming. He tried to ignore the nice feeling being this close to the man he loved.

"Tell me about it." muttered Bobby and received a hard stare from the blonde in bed. He left the two alone and closed the door.

The initial shock from the cold ice had slowly subsided and it brought some relief to Dean's throbbing head. 

"Feel better?" asked Sam gently, staring down at him. Dean stared back at him and nodded slowly. 

"Let me clean the wounds. Come." Sam moved away and held his hand out for Dean to take. Dean was hesitant at first but when he saw that Sam waited for him, he relented. They went to the bathroom where he told Dean to sit on the can as he took the washcloth and cleaned the almost dried blood on his face.

There was a small gash on his temple near his eyes and Sam handled it gently without words. Not necessary and Dean somehow appreciate it because he didn't know what else to say to this obstinate man before him except for a thank you but he's not gonna say it. He didn't ask for this charitable act!

After Sam finished attending to his wound, he crouched down before Dean and held his hands. Dean stared at him and asked,"What?"

Sam smiled and said,"Take a shower, but don't wash your face. I'll wait for you in the kitchen." 

"Yeah, make yourself at home!" butted the blonde immediately as he continued to stare at Sammy.

"I will." Sam smiled warmly at him and walked away.


	19. Chapter 19

It was almost four in the morning and Sam was getting exhausted after a long day at the cafe. He found Bobby in the kitchen and the older man made them some coffee since they're all up anyway. Sam had called Jess to see that she was home okay and she had sounded a little disappointed at being left alone at the cafe.

Sam apologized and promised to make it up to her another time and she had asked him where he was. He told her he will tell when they meet and then called his mom, Ellen to inform that he's not coming home that night. It was harder to convince her than Jess that he's okay.

Adam's offer sprang in his mind and he thought that maybe he should move in with his brother. It's not that Sam didn't love his foster mom but he needed his independence. The longer he lived with Ellen, the more she tried to control his life. He didn't want to seem ungrateful after all she had cared for him like her own but her meddling with his personal affairs especially when it concerned Jessica was getting more and more obvious lately.

Sam's in his mid twenties and yet Ellen treated him like a child sometimes. Over protective bordering on over bearing and it grated on his nerves a lot. The irony of his current situation was since the past year, his real mother in turn, had made every effort to be close to him.

Her existence in Sam's life didn't bode well with Ellen who thought that she had no right over Sam's life after abandoning him years ago. Sam told his mom, Ellen, he knew where his loyalty stands and not to worry about losing his love. She didn't trust neither Adam nor his mother one bit. 

Though things were looking up for the reunited family, Sam could sense Adam's resentment whenever their mother spoke well of him or when his father compared him to his older half brother. Adam's father was a successful plastic surgeon who was clearly disappointed with his only son.

Always pointing out his flaws in front of Sam whenever he came to visit their household. He'd said that without his strong connections, Adam could barely make it as a lawyer.They're so rich that the house was run by five servants.

Sam's mother was beautiful and she feared her husband greatly. He had saved her from death after she tried to kill herself a year after Sam's father left her for another woman. She will never revealed his identity to Sam and this was the only thing he hated about her. Her reason was that his father was a loser and it's best to forget that he even existed. The void that Sam already felt all this years got bigger when the truth was hidden from him.

"Penny for ya thoughts?" Bobby asked as he placed the coffee in front of the young man. 

"Thanks, Bobby. Uh...it's nothing, was just thinking about my cafe. Hope my brother locked the place good." he laughed softly and sipped the hot coffee.

"Thanks too for helping my boy. Why don't ya tell me more bout ya self, Sammy?" asked Bobby and Sam gladly told him. 

They didn't see Dean hiding behind the wall listening to their conversation. 

_So Sammy has a history. But it's still not as terrible as mine was. Maybe I could just humor him for a bit, after all Mr. Robinson's still outstation anyway._


	20. Chapter 20

Jessica couldn't sleep a wink that night. Her mind was busy thinking of Sam and her heart broke when she thought of him with that man. She knew somehow that her best friend that she had loved all her life was spending time with his lover.

What was lacking with her, she can never guessed. They shared the same interest, same views and opinions about almost everything to a point that they finished each other's sentence.

Why can't Sam loved her? She had made herself looked beautiful at Adam's encouragement but Sam wasn't even that impressed. Had she missed the signs that he's gay? She didn't think so because they had gay friends who were very much attracted to her Sammy but he had never expressed any interest in them.

So who is this guy who managed to steal his heart? Sam was Jessica's first love and would be the last. No one could compare to Sammy not even his brother, Adam who seemed to portray his romantic side to her tonight. She had find it odd at his sudden fascination with her that evening.

He was always distant and aloof towards her before. So what changed his mind? Maybe because of the way she dressed tonight? Jess knew she looked different and was so looking forward to win Sam's attention but it was Adam who seemed enamored with her. 

He had made subtle advances with her in the car earlier but she had brushed him off politely. Jess didn't know that she had turned the Don Juan with her demure attitude, she wasn't an easy conquest and it had sparked his wild libido.

Her phone rang and she quickly answered, thinking it was Sammy again and was disappointed to see that it was Adam. He had called to wish her goodnight, sleep tight and hoped that they will meet up soon. Jess thanked him and said okay before ending the call. She wanted to call Sam because she missed him so much. She cried in silent as she let the happy memories of them together invade her mind.

 

"Hey..." greeted Dean as he approached the men at the table. Sam got up and pulled a chair out for him. Dean gave him a quizzed look and flop into the offered seat, shaking his head in disbelief. _Is he going to treat me like a freaking vulnerable glass now?_ He thought in irritation as he looked at Bobby who gave him a sly smirk. Dean glared at him and drank the coffee from his mug. 

"You feeling better, kid?" asked Bobby and Dean rolled his swollen eyes. "I'm not a kid, Bobby." he grumbled and Sam moved closer to look at his wound. Dean backed away instantly but Sam had smelled really nice that he was so tempted to lean back in. Dean frowned for he knew Sam did it on purpose. That lingering smile on his handsome face, the stolen glances he made as he pretended to check the gash near his eyes. It was a torture for Dean now and then when he was pinned down by Sam in bed.

Dean pushed him away and said hurriedly,"Look, I'm okay now, please stop playing doctor with me, will ya?"

"I don't wanna play doctor with you, Dean. I wanna play teacher, gonna teach you to have some patience with me." Sam said with a small laugh and Bobby chuckled across the table.

"Very funny. Why don't you go back to your cafe already? Bobby, lend him your truck so he can go back to town." ordered Dean and Bobby grunted at his suggestion. It was his prized truck that Dean mentioned.

Sam smiled and turned to Bobby. "Can I stay here tonight? I don't open my shop on Sundays anyway."

Bobby beamed at his question and immediately granted his permission. Sam thanked him and looked at Dean.

"Where shall I sleep tonight?" he asked Dean innocently and the blonde eyes widened.

Sam laughed and said,"I'm kidding, Dean. I'll sleep on the couch and tomorrow we'll hang out and talk about stuff. About you and me."

Dean rolled his eyes and gave a loud exaggerated sigh that had the men laughing at him.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Bobby hit the sack after setting the couch in the living room for Sam to sleep. Dean wished Sam good night and went to his own bedroom. He was emotionally and physically drained but he couldn't sleep thinking of the man lying outside. 

Dean wanted to doubt Sam's intentions but he seemed genuine. Dean didn't know how to handle genuine. All his life, he'd met dubious characters, cheating husbands, boyfriends, crooks and even so called religious douches!

Except for Bobby, he couldn't see any good in other people. He'd learned not to judge someone by their appearance. Half of his clients before didn't look like they could harm a fly but they turned out to be the violent ones. 

Dean's suspicious mind kept wondering what Sam actually wanted from him. Was he truly attracted to him? Or was Dean just an experiment? A bet? Or was Sam just a good old Samaritan who thinks that he did the world a favor by making it a prostitute lesser?

The last thought made Dean giggled. Fuck Sam for making him lose sleep like this. There's another reason for his anxiousness. He wanted Sam to fuck him. That stupid dimpled face man made him want HIM! Or maybe it's just his sick sexual cravings again, he sighed softly.

Dean remembered the first few weeks after he was raped. He had cried alone at night while pretended to be strong in the day for his mother who was traumatized and heartbroken by his father's act. The fucker disappeared from the face of earth after Bobby reported the incident to the police.

Roles were reversed when Dean had to look after his mother everyday, apart from cooking and cleaning till he exhausted himself and was so behind with homework that he dropped out of school. She stopped talking to anyone except to answer some of Dean's routine questions like "Momma are you hungry? or Are you ready to go to bed? or Do you wanna watch tv, momma?" and he never complain once. As long as his mother was safe with him, he didn't mind taking good care of her. 

Bobby had asked him to move in with him and sent his mother to an institution where she will be cared for but Dean refused to part with her. Nobody understood what she went through but him, he insisted to Bobby time and again. It was when his mourning ended that the sick sexual cravings for a stranger's touch began. Dean found himself lurking around the dark street one night, luring himself to strangers. He was nervous as hell but he can't find himself to walk away when a stranger approached him. 

The man was a pimp and he had fucked Dean first before making him worked for him. Dean was only fifteen so the pimp was very careful at choosing the right clients for him. He didn't want to get arrested for pimping a minor.

So his illegal activities wasn't as often as the other workers though Dean was much sought after by most of his clients. They had to wait to get their hands on the young male beauty but when they did, they were baffled by the changes in his behavior before, during and after the sex. Dean would drive them crazy with desire and then made them regret their actions soon after.

Because he would sometimes threw up and cried during and after the sexual acts. 

After a few years, Dean went on his own. His cravings were not as rampant as he was younger so he did it casually out of old habit.The only person who didn't seem to care much about his changing moods was Mr Robinson.

The married man was as confused as he was. Sometimes he would torture Dean and at times he was as gentle as a cat. Dean had no problem dealing with him because he'd only see Mr. Robinson, his only client for the past three years, twice a month. The man lived in the west coast and he came to New York regularly for business and pleasure which was Dean.

Now, Dean was getting hot in his room and it wasn't because of the air. It's because of the voice in his head and Sammy that he stood right outside of his room and stared at the sleeping man. Except Sam wasn't sleeping, thinking of him too but Dean didn't know. He saw Sam's arm move to cover his eyes and Dean rushed back inside his room and locked the door.

He ran to his bed and punched his pillow hard. "Fucking devil!! Don't make me do this!..stop this craving!! please..!" 


	22. Chapter 22

Sam woke up first and it took him a tiny moment to realize that he's in Bobby's home. The thought made him smile because he could still be with Dean that day. He just hoped that the blonde wouldn't try to avoid him again. Bobby woke up soon after and handed the towel to the young man. 

"Mornin. Here, shower's down the hall. I'll have mine in the garage." he said and Sam had smiled and thanked him. He's beginning to like the older man more and more. Bobby maybe a man of few words but Sam knew that he has a kind heart and he was glad that Dean lived here with him. So Sam won't have to worry that much. The thought of him falling in love with Dean warmed his heart. He can't wait for Dean to wake up and spend the day together. 

Sam decided not to overwhelm him with serious conversations. He wanted to go at Dean's pace and let everything happen naturally. 

Dean heard the water in the shower running and forced himself to get up. He looked at the time and it was almost eleven in the morning. He grabbed his towel and went out of his bedroom. The couch was empty and he went to look for Sam in the kitchen but the man wasn't there. His heart sank at the thought that perhaps Sam had already left. Slowly he walked back to the hallway and waited for Bobby outside the bathroom.

In a few minutes, the door opened and Dean was clearly surprised when greeted with a freshly showered Sammy instead. The taller guy was drying his long hair with the towel and smiling sheepishly at him. It made Dean's heart swelled but he tried hard not to reveal the happiness he felt that the man was still there. 

"Morning Dean. Sorry for making you wait." Sam apologized and Dean just shrugged and said,"S'alright".

Their arms brushed lightly as they moved past each other in the narrow space. Dean blushed as he closed the bathroom door in haste. He was amazed at the way he reacted every time they touched. Is it really love that he finally felt? He's been groped and fucked by so many men but none of them made him shiver inside like this. His heart beat fast and he could hear it drummed loudly in his ear. He wondered if Sam felt the same way. 

He felt so happy yet so afraid. Fuck. Dean closed his eyes and turned on the cold shower. He needed to get back to reality. Those feelings he just had was not real. It's a fantasy that he shouldn't entertain. Happiness wasn't his to attain. He cried as the water hit his head and "dirty" body. Sam deserved someone decent, not Dean.

Sam went to the kitchen and saw Bobby making breakfast for all of them. He offered to make coffee and his help was appreciated by the older man. Bobby's quiet demeanor didn't intimidate the young man who felt at ease being there with him.

Dean joined them when they almost started and Bobby said to him. "Dean, work on ya Baby with Sammy here. Let me handle Steven's car." 

Dean looked at both men and wondered if they'd discussed this topic while he was in the shower but Sam looked clueless as what was going on and maybe wondering who the hell was Baby? Dean wanted to laugh but he held himself.

"Thanks Bob." he said and then turned to Sam. 

"Do you know anythin about cars?" Dean asked curiously.

A baffled Sam replied,"Not a clue."

Dean smiled and nodded to himself. At least he can use his admirer as his slave or assistant. Their day together suddenly didn't seem so bad after all.


	23. Chapter 23

Bobby shook his head in disbelief as he watched Dean ordering Sammy around. He had moved Steven's car next to Dean's Baby so it will be easier for him to guide the young men when needed.

"Sam! Could you pass me the wrench? The small one." 

Sam grabbed one from the toolbox and crouched on the ground to pass it to him.

"No! Not this small! The slightly bigger one, Sammy!" 

Sam rushed to look for the correct one and present it to him.

"No! Not this one! The medium one!!" Dean yelled from beneath the car and had the tall man searched frantically for the right tool in the box. 

Bobby felt sorry for Sammy and he told him quietly that he would get it for Dean instead.

"HERE!! And Stop bullying your friend!!" Bobby glared and shoved the wrench at a shocked Dean.

"I wasn't bullying him!! He wanted to HELP!!" Dean defended himself and the men just smiled at each other.

"Don't let him get to ya, Sammy. Dean act tough on the outside but he's vulnerable inside. Please, don't give up on him." muttered Bobby softly and Sam assured him by saying that he wasn't planning to. Bobby thanked him and continued working on his client's car.

Dean had stopped commanding Sammy around and he pushed himself from beneath the car. 

"I wasn't bullying you." he grumbled as he rubbed his dirty hands on his denim overalls. 

"Of course you're not and even if you were, I'm always at your service, Dean." replied Sammy gently and earned an eye roll from the blonde.

"Look, Sammy. I heard the story you told Bobby last night and thought that maybe you felt better knowing that my history was far much worse than yours?" queried Dean as he stared at Sam.

"No, Dean. You're wrong. I never thought that your suffering could make me feel better about myself. The reason I wanted to be with you was that I fell in love with you at first sight. I wanted to take it slow like I told you before. I'm gonna let you lead the way, Dean. No pressure whatsoever. I promise you." said Sam earnestly, his eyes imploring Dean to trust every word he said.

"You've made few promises to me already, Sammy and I think that you're used to saying that to other people too." Dean remarked instantly.

Sam shook his head and smiled,"You're the only one, Dean. I swear."

"Oh so now you swear??" Dean asked Sammy who only smiled and repeated the word without hesitation.

"Am I a challenge to you?!" asked Dean again and Sam replied a firm no. Dean didn't know how persistent he can get, the tall man thought amusingly.

"What's so funny?!" rebuked the blonde with slight irritation. 

"You're denying our chemistry together, that's funny. Just don't Dean, cause life is too short." reasoned Sammy softly.

For some reason, Dean thought hard about Sammy's last words. He wished that his mother had fought to be alive. He didn't want to end up like her even though he hated his life. Sam's giving him hope but there's no guarantee that they would be happy together. Dean sucked at showing his emotion and Sam's not a saint either. His patience will run thin and hatred will replace the love that he thought he'd have for Dean.

He looked at Sam sadly and said,"I'm afraid you're going to waste your time on me, Sammy. I'm not worthy."

Sam moved closer and whispered gently to his face. "You're worth everything to me Dean, so let us waste as much time on each other."


	24. Chapter 24

Dean looked at him without words. Sam seemed confident and relentless in his persuasion that Dean wondered if he's blind or just plain naive. Most people would stay away from an insecure, troubled whore like Dean but not Sammy.

Dean wanted to believe what he said but they were only beginning to know each other. He's not playing hard to get, he only really wanted to save them both from any impending heartaches.

"Are you for real?" he blurted and Sam said yes. Dean envied his confidence.

"Give me a chance." pleaded the tall guy.

"You are going to regret this." remarked Dean readily.

"I won't but can I ask you one thing, Dean?" he asked and Dean asked him back, "What?"

"Are you attracted to me too?" Sam asked gently.

Dean stared at him and said,"Unfortunately." Sam grinned and it made Dean wanna shake him hard. This man was impossible to annoy! he thought in frustration.

"That's all I need to know, Dean." confessed Sammy.

"You're nuts." uttered Dean instantly.

"Nuts about you." claimed Sammy, still grinning happily.

Dean shook his head and demanded that they go back to work on his car.

Sam can't help noticed the changes in his behavior when they started working calmly together. Dean's a complex character that Sam wished to unravel the real him slowly because he strongly believe that Dean's actually a nice and kind person. He just refused to let Sam know that he's weak. 

Sam showed genuine interest in dealing with Baby and Dean finally relaxed around him that they even started to joke around a little. Bobby smiled warmly as he watched the duo interacted. Dean was chuckling softly at something Sam said,or probably was laughing at him. But Sam didn't seem offended and in fact he had laughed along with Dean.

Bobby could see that it's the beginning of a beautiful friendship and hoped that it will last forever. The new friends felt the same way too but it was obvious that they're letting things fall naturally. They went out to lunch at a diner in town and the camaraderie between Sam and Dean was so positive that they even started picking on poor Bobby. The older man was pissed but happy at the same time. He had wished for this day to happen for a long time, to see the light in Dean's eyes again.

That evening, Dean drove Sam back to his cafe to retrieve his car. Sam had invited him to his cafe and let Dean played around behind the counter. They had fun creating crazy beverages while enjoying the rock music that Dean played. It was a very enjoyable time for them both that they reluctantly parted ways later. Sam locked the cafe and said to Dean. "I wanna see you again. This has been the most wonderful day of my life, Dean. Thank you so much." And Dean had given him a quick hug before pulling away.

"Me too, Sammy." he smiled as Sam walked him to Bobby's truck on the street.

"May I have your phone?" asked Sam gently and Dean laughed softly at him and asked him back "You mean my phone number?"

"No, your phone, Dean." Sam reiterated with a smile and Dean shook his head in amusement as he unlocked and passed the device to him.

Sam took it and keyed in his number in his phone. "Call me whenever, please?" he asked nicely and Dean nodded. Dean liked that Sam gave him that option that he had a newfound respect for the gentleman.

Sam watched as Dean drove away with high hopes that Dean will call him soon.

 _I miss you, Sammy._ Dean thought to himself as he watched Sam from the side mirror.


	25. Chapter 25

Sam was in such a happy mood but the minute he got to the door, his mom's already in his case.

"Where've you been and who's this man you're seeing, Sammy?" asked Ellen grimly.

"His name is Dean and I spent the night at his uncle's house last night." provided Sam readily, slightly irritated at having to explain his whereabouts at his age.

"Who is this Dean? Tell me, Sam. I wanna know." she insisted and Sam sighed thinking if he's actually ready to have this conversation with his uptight mother.

"He's the man that I'm in love with and that's all I can tell you for now, mom." explained Sammy gently.

"A man that you happened to find walking on the street so late at night? What kind of man is that, Sammy? I'm very curious." said Ellen solemnly.

"Was that what Jess told you??" he asked with incredulously. He's mad at his best friend for tittle-tattle about his life to his mom lately.

"Oh don't you dare be mad at her! She was just as concern about you as I am Sammy! Now tell me the truth about this person who made you took off and left her with Adam?! You knew how I felt about that spoilt brat and how dare you left him with Jessica?" ranted Ellen in anger.

"I've already apologized to her last night, mom. I didn't ask her to come over, Adam did and it's just right that he sent her home too. I've got the feeling that he liked Jess." Sammy said.

"Nonsense! Jess wouldn't fall for a man like that. I will discourage her. He's too flamboyant for our girl. You're the right one for Jess, why can't you see that I'm right, Sammy?" she said in exasperation. Ellen had tried to play their matchmaker like forever.

Another reason that she's not exactly thrilled about Sam's choice was she was really looking forward to be a grandmother. How will she achieve that if Sam ended up with that man instead?

"Mom, please understand that I love Jess but not like that. She can't move on with her life if you keep on putting ideas in her head that we belonged together. I will introduce you to Dean when the time is right. He's a good person and the only one for me, mom, no one else."

Ellen looked ar her son and wondered what else can she do to make him change his mind. Ellen felt sad for Jess and had wanted nothing but the best for the sweet girl she loved like her own daughter.

What future did Sammy think he will have with this Dean? The man sounded shady at best and Ellen already had a bad feeling about his bad influence in her Sammy's normal life. She didn't need to get to know him to know that he's bad news.

"Let me be the judge, Sam. Bring him here." demanded Ellen seriously. 

"It's too soon, I don't think it's a good idea, mom. Maybe later?" suggested Sam in a hurry.

His reservations gave Ellen some hope for Jessica. She only nodded and Sam let out a discreet sigh of relief.

He wanted to introduce Dean to his mom only when Dean's ready.

"He spent thinking about his day with Dean before exhaustion took over and he finally went to sleep.

Bobby was happy that Dean didn't go out that night. The young man chose to watch tv with him and Bobby wished he could say something encouraging to him. But seeing Dean's calm face was enough to warm the heart of the older man in charge.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning Sam drove much earlier to his cafe. He was still in a good mood and was glad that Adam only comes in during the weekends so it's usually just him and Tia during the weekdays. Tia studied accounting part time in the evenings and Sam truly treasured his spunky petite employee.

Tia's hardworking even though they were swarmed with patrons, she never complains even when she's sometimes late for her classes.

Sam wanted to offer Dean to work part time in the cafe but he's afraid that Dean might mistaken his intention for pity. It's not easy to convince Dean that whatever he'd said was from the sincerity of his heart. Not because of charity nor did he has any hidden agendas.

Sam thought that it will be cool to have Dean worked there with him instead of Adam because Sam's sure that Tia will get along with Dean better than his brother. Adam can be a little pompous at times and Sam knew Tia didn't like him that much.

The cafe's shutter was already half opened which means Tia was already inside. Sam pushed the shutter up all the way and called out to her. 

"Hey, morning!" she greeted the young owner with a bright smile. "You looked happy today! Sup?!" she asked jovially. Her huge smile was contagious that Sam returned it with equal fervor.

"I met him the night before Tia, and we had spent the whole day together yesterday. At his uncle Bobby's garage and here." confessed Sammy readily. He's happy that he could confide in Tia as Jessica was totally out of the question. He's sad when he thought about his friendship with his childhood friend. Was it over between them because of love? Was it the end of them after all these years? Was their friendship that feeble?

"Ahhhh!!! That explains the two coffee mugs, the two plates and the two shot glasses in the dishwasher! You guys didn't hanky panky on the table or this counter did you, Sammy?!" she gave him a glare and he laughed.

"No Boss! I wouldn't dare!" joked Sammy and they laughed. He called her Boss sometimes because she could be very stringent even though Sam's the owner. 

"Good!" she gave him a warm smile and went to the back to get her apron. Sam looked at his phone and wished for it to ring. He wondered if he had made a mistake for not asking for Dean's number instead but he knew he made the right move because he would've called Dean already and scare the man away.

He tucked the device into his back pocket and got to work. The cakes and pastries will be delivered soon and Sam needed to set the station ready for the morning crowd later.

He turned on the music softly and could hear Tia humming to the blues music at the back. Her beautiful voice made him smile and then angry at Adam who didn't give her a chance to sing every time. Sam knew that his brother hated when others stole his limelight and was glad that he wasn't raised by his biological mother or he will turned up like Adam. Thing was Adam could be really nice and charming when he wanted to but at the same time he could be so downright selfish that Sam could kick his ass sometimes. 

Sam wished that he could sell his share of the business but he needed the freedom and the money for school. He can't wait to graduate and be a teacher. One more year and that's it. He really can't wait. 

That same morning, Dean was already up and ready to work on his Impala. He too can't wait for the vehicle to be up and running. Bobby had went out to buy some parts in another town and Dean had promised him that he would stay there till he comes back. He looked at his phone and wanted so much to dial Sam's number.

The man was the first thing he thought of when he woke up that morning. Memories of the day before came flooding his mind and he smiled to himself.

Dean looked and looked at his phone and decided to text him instead.

Dean - 'Morning.'

In less than five seconds, his received a reply from Sam.

Sam - "Dean? Is that you?" 

Dean - (smiley face) 

Sam - 'Good morning, Dean! How are you?'

Dean - 'I'm good. You?' 

Sam - 'I missed you.' Sam smacked his forehead hard the second he sent that. It had sounded too direct and might scare the blonde off.

There was no immediate reply from Dean and Sam berated himself for his stupidity. The wait was a pure torture to the tall guy who stopped working totally and earned a curious look from Tia.

"What's wrong?" she asked when Sam kept staring at his phone with a deep frown on his face. 

"Sammy?" she asked again and he turned to look at her. "Nothing." he shook his head lightly and turned to look at his phone again.

"Oh kay..." she said and walked away. The delivery came and Sam reluctantly tucked his phone back into his back pocket. He missed the reply from Dean as he helped the guys put the boxes of food away. Unfortunately one of the man had an issue to talk about the orders and Sam had to listen to him. His hand itched to pull out his phone to check if Dean had answered but the guy kept on talking and showing him the invoice. 

It was the first time that Sam was distracted that he had to ask the man to repeat his words as ninety-nine percent of his thoughts were of Dean. Worried that he might have ended their friendship with his raw emotions.

The man finally stopped talking when Sam nodded fervently. He gave Sam the delivery order and walked out of the cafe. Sam wasted no time as he pulled out the phone to check Dean's message.

Dean - I missed you too.

Nothing could wipe off the smile on Sam's face that day and Tia teased him mercilessly for being a late bloomer in love. 

Dean was in cloud nine too that day as he kept receiving warm messages from Sammy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Sam closed his cafe earlier after Tia left for school. He wanted to give Dean a surprise visit at Bobby's and had deliberately not responded to his latest texts messages. It was almost six and Dean had said that he'll probably still working on his car till late.

So he drove through the busy road, wishing that the traffic will ease up soon as he had been stuck for a good half hour. It made him crazy with anticipation that he reached for his phone to call Dean but it ran out of juice. He cursed himself for not replying to Dean's messages earlier and honked the vehicles before him continuously. 

By the time he arrived at Bobby's almost two hours later, the older man told him that Dean was already gone.

"Did he tell you where he went?" asked Sam in a rush and Bobby shook his head slowly and said no. Dean had stormed out of the house without words and he told an anxious Sam who berated himself. 

"Can I use your phone?" asked Sammy urgently and Bobby handed it to him. He dialed Dean's phone and it rang in his bedroom that Sam ran to get it. 

He got out and showed Bobby the device."He left his phone on his bed." said Sammy as he saw the last notification by a Mr R that said, 'Hurry sweetheart. Daddy need your ass here pronto.'

"Do you know who this person was?" asked Sam curiously and Bobby just shrugged. He can't bring himself to tell Sam about Dean's night life. Maybe Sam didn't know much about Dean and to reveal his activities without Dean's knowledge seemed traitorous.

Sam called Mr. R and the man picked up. 

"Hey, baby." answered the man in a deep sleazy voice.

"Is Dean there??!" asked Sam and the man ended the call abruptly.

"SHIT!!!" Sam cursed as he tried calling the man again but his phone was turned off. He looked at Bobby and told him not to worry for he will look for Dean himself. Bobby thanked him and he left.

Fortunately the traffic heading back to town wasn't so bad and he got there in less than an hour. Sam circled the streets in his car and tried to remember the alley that he saw Dean emerged the other night. He couldn't recall which one and then decided to park his car in front of his cafe.

He ran from one dark alley to the other to find the back door of any hotels there. He asked all the managers if they had seen Dean but they told him that knew him but they've not seen the attractive blond for a while.

Sam's heart and mind was filled with consternation when he thought that Dean had probably assumed that he had lost interest in him. 

Sam prayed that Dean was safe because of what happened the last time. Sam wanted to apologize to him if his intention was misconstrued. His plan to surprise his newfound love had backfired and it had left him searching for him at every dark corners. 

It was almost three in the morning that Sam was left with no choice but to drive back home. He charged his phone immediately when he got to his room and all the messages from Dean came through.

The messages ranged from curiosity to worry that led to desperation and then anger but the final one was what made Sam feared the most.

The last text from Dean at nine stated simply,"Fuck you Sam."


	28. Chapter 28

Sam tried to stay awake and called Dean's phone again and again but it was Bobby who answered. The older man was worried about Dean too that he contemplated if they should call the police. Sam agreed even though they knew that no cops will entertain a missing report of an adult who's gone for less than 48 hours.

Bobby called 911 and true enough they told him to wait. Just when he hung up, the front door opened and in came Dean drunk as a skunk. Bobby grabbed him before he hit the floor and dragged him to the couch.

"Fuck kid! Where have ya been?!! Ya made Sammy and me worried about ya!" yelled Bobby at his face as he pulled both Dean's legs up on the cushion.

Dean couldn't reply him even if he could hear. Heavily intoxicated, he passed out the second his head hit the cushion. Bobby's eyes widened at the bloody bite marks on his shoulder and what looked to be like finger prints around his neck.

"What the fuck's going on?!!" yelled Bobby louder at the sleeping form. He wanted to slap Dean's face hard to wake him and ask who had done those horrible things to him. Bobby paced the carpeted floor in anger then he suddenly thought to call Sam. It was five in the morning and Sam answered on the first ring.

"He's home, Sammy and I think he's been attacked." said Bobby and Sam told him he'll come over immediately.

"Where do you think you're going?!" asked Ellen when she saw Sammy opened the front door to leave.

"I've an important matter to attend to. I'll be going straight to the cafe later." explained Sam in a hurry but Ellen rushed in front of him and shut the door.

"You're Not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on Sam!!!" she yelled angrily at him.

"I will tell you when I get back, mom! Please! I'm an adult! I can take care of myself!!" responded Sam urgently. He wanted to get to Bobby's fast and now his mother's stalling him.

Ellen shook his upper arms tight and spoke harshly to him. "Is this about Dean?!!"

"Yes! And he needed me right now! I really have to go!!" exclaimed Sam as he pried her gripping hands away from him.

"He's trouble Sammy and he's gonna bring you down with him!! Mark my words!!" shouted Ellen as Sam ran out to his car and drove away. 

Sam didn't mean to ignore his mother but Dean's his priority right now. What did Bobby meant about Dean being attacked? Was his face beaten up again like the last time or was it something worse?! Sam hated to think of either and he drove like mad towards the other side of town. 

He had to call Tia and asked for her help to leave the Closed for the Day sign in front of his cafe. There's no way in hell he could operate in this condition. 

Ellen went back to her bedroom but she couldn't sleep. She has barely two hours left before her shift at the hospital and decided to take a shower. Damn this kid, Dean. Whoever he was, Ellen will make sure that he will leave her Sammy alone. Her son was a normal and good man till he met this strange character. She will get to the bottom of this. Sam maybe twenty six but he's still her child and no mother in her right mind will want to witness their children's destruction!

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

Sam watched Dean who's still fast asleep on the couch. He had told Bobby to rest as the older man was feeling a little under the weather. 

He then went to the kitchen to get a basin of water and the first aid kit. Carefully, he cleaned Dean's wounds and treated them gently. The finger print bruises on Dean's neck were more pronounced and Sam wondered if he was strangled by his attacker willingly or was he forced. Dean didn't even move and Sam hoped that he wasn't drugged. He took Dean's wrist to check his pulse and was satisfied that it's normal. 

Sam sighed tiredly and kissed Dean's forehead. 

"I'm sorry that you had to go through this, Dean. If I had known, I wouldn't have gone with my stupid plans." he muttered sadly as he caressed Dean's scalp. 

"I'll be here, don't worry, my love." he added and pulled the armchair closer to the couch and sat. Exhaustion finally took over and he slept on the chair with his long legs stretched out beneath the coffee table.

Ellen thought about Jess while at work. Jess had been staying at one of her girlfriend's place lately to avoid seeing Sam. It's better for her broken heart to be far apart from the man she loved so dearly. Ellen hated the idea that Jess's giving up on her Sammy and she wanted to do her best to get them back together.

Dean's a phase, an exciting problem that Sam never had. He's going to see through his mistake soon and thanked her for interfering. Life's hard enough for him to take on a challenge like that. With Jess, there's a guaranteed love and happiness.

The girl's so sweet that she gave Sam his space by staying away and if Sam didn't think that it was a sacrifice then Ellen didn't know what else to say. So many nice young men went after her but her heart's purely set on Sammy. Jessica's a true gem and it's Ellen's duty as a mother to make sure that Sam won't lose her. 

All she wanted was for Sam to be happy and safe. Sam's biological mother, Sue, had called Ellen earlier and asked if she could convey a message to their son. Sue had been trying to contact Sammy but her calls went unanswered. She wanted Sam to come over for dinner because it's been awhile and she had missed him.

Ellen lied saying that Sam's going out on a date with his girlfriend, Jessica that night. The disappointment in Sue's voice made Ellen felt satisfied. What makes her think that it's easy to throw an infant and then tried to be it's mother after twenty four years? What gave her that right? thought Ellen. 

She wished that all these troublesome people like her and Dean would disappear from Sam's life. Their existence had caused nothing but chaos to her beloved son. She hated Adam's decision to open their cafe late at night over the weekends.

He already had it made in life as a lawyer but Sammy's still chasing his dream. How could he study with those kind of distractions! Ellen fumed when she thought about all these darn people that she grabbed her phone and called Jessica. 

"Come over sweetie. I made special dinner for you and Sammy. He's looking forward to it so please don't be late alright?" Ellen said sweetly and ended the call when Jess agreed to come. She didn't feel guilty for lying because it's for everybody's best!


	30. Chapter 30

Dean woke up to find Sam sleeping on the armchair close to him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and winced in pain as he tried to lift his head. Events from last night invaded his mind and he cursed,"Fucking Rob!!" 

It jolted Sammy from his slumber that the tall guy quickly went to Dean and asked if he's feeling okay.

"The fuck ya here for, Sammy! Don't fucking touch me! Get out!!!" yelled Dean furiously as he pushed Sam away from him.

"Dean! It's all a misunderstanding, I swear! I wanted to surprise you and that's why I didn't reply any of your messages. I closed my store two hours earlier Dean to rush here last night but I was caught in a traffic. Tried to call you but my phone battery died! And when I got here you're gone! I searched for you everywhere in town, Dean. I saw a Mr. R texted you and I called him back but he hung up on me. Did he do this to you, Dean?!! I'll kill that bastard!!" shouted Sam with passion for he knew in his heart that he wasn't kidding about kicking fucker R ass!

"What a load of crap!! You ignored me on purpose! Trying to worm your way out of this stupid relationship that you yourself started! Did my uncle called you to rescue me huh?! You're here because you felt guilty or wanna show that you're a good person!!" retorted the blonde in anger. He found it hard to believe Sam's story and he felt like a fool begging him over the text messages! He hated himself for showing his vulnerability to this liar before him!

"Wait, Dean! I know you won't believe me but I've a witness! Please listen to her. Her name is Tia and she's my employee!" Sam dialed Tia's number and was relieved that she answered fast.

Dean made a move to walk away but Sam hurriedly stood and stopped him while rushing his words to Tia over the phone. He didn't need to say much as the clever girl understood the plight he was in.

Sam turned on the speaker phone and let Tia speak. At first, Dean refused to listen but Tia always has her own special way to make people listen to her. It got Dean's attention and he looked at Sammy. 

"You both better not lie to me or I swear I will kick both your asses!" warned Dean and Tia scolded him over the phone.

"Hey! I'm not paid to do this! So please mind your words!" she rebuked and Dean apologized humbly. He liked her spunk and then told Sam to end the call.

The lovers then talked quietly in the kitchen because Bobby was still fast asleep in his room.

"You must try to trust me, Dean. I will hurt myself before I even think of hurting you." confessed Sam wholeheartedly that he almost teared when he looked at the bruise on Dean's neck.

Dean saw what he'd seen and apologized to Sammy for his assumptions and actions. He leaned closer and kissed Sam softly on his lips.

"Ditto." he whispered and Sam pulled away with a confused look on his face.

"I will hurt myself before I even think of hurting you." said Dean softly and Sam held him tight in his arms.

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

The couple talked a little bit more about their budding romance and both agreed that surprises of that kind will be a definite No and that Dean should have his cell phone with him all the time.

"I drove myself crazy worrying about you. Promise me you won't take off like that again. I'd rather you pick fight with me then me not knowing where you are, Dean. Please promise me this." implored Sam as he searched Dean's face for confirmation.

"I promise, I won't, Sammy." assured Dean sincerely.

"I love you." professed Sam in a whisper, smiling softly at him.

Dean blushed at the attention and whispered back that he loved Sam too. 

Sam held him one more time and whispered in his ear. 

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll make us lunch? Bobby will be up soon and I bet he'll be hungry too." 

Dean nodded and smiled softly on  Sam's broad shoulder. It felt so good to be held by him that Dean was reluctant to let go. 

Sam too had a hard time pulling away but he had to. So he kissed Dean's ear and pried himself away slowly. 

Dean got up and pecked Sammy's nose before heading towards the shower. 

While Sammy was busy cooking the pasta, his phone rang. It was his mom, Ellen and she told him to come home for dinner.

Sam had wanted to spend time with Dean but he had to spare his mother some thoughts too. So he told her he'll be home by seven. 

Ellen had sounded very happy that Sam immediately felt bad about their arguments earlier.

He's going to make amends with his mother and hoped to talk about his new love too. 

Bobby joined them for lunch and went back to bed. Dean led Sammy to his bedroom to spend time alone together before his lover leaves.

"I wanted to hold you the whole night but I'm so sorry I have to leave, baby." Sam said and Dean blushed furiously at the endearment. 

"You're so beautiful when you blushed, my love." he added and Dean pushed him away playfully. 

"Stop! You're killing me with those words Sammy!" They laughed for a while and kissed each other softly. Can't seem to get enough of each other.

"Thank you."muttered Dean softly.

Sam responded with a soft kiss.

"I'm going to miss you but I'd like that you're spending quality time with your mom too. You're so lucky to have two. What I'll give to have my mother back, Sammy." said Dean sadly and Sam tilted his chin. 

"My mothers are going to be yours one day too, baby." 

Dean smiled warmly at his words and hoped that they will come true.

 


	32. Chapter 32

Sam came home to find Jessica there sitting with his mom in the living room. He smiled as he approached and gave her a hug thinking that maybe she just happened to drop by. He was clueless about his mother's plan that night.

Ellen smiled as she looked at the best friends and announced that dinner's ready. As they walked to the kitchen, Sam asked Jess,"How you've been? I've not seen you much lately."

Jess smiled warmly and replied,"I've been staying at Charlie's, Sammy. How's your lessons and the cafe?" 

"Both are good. Thanks for asking. Did you get that job?" he asked as he pulled out the dining chair for her to seat. Jess thanked him and sat. Ellen busied herself at the stove, allowing the young couple to interact. At least her Sammy hasn't forgotten his good manners because of that Dean kid and her heart felt proud of her son.

"I don't know, still waiting for their reply, Sammy." she said with a little frown.

"You're gonna be okay, Jess. It's their loss if they don't take you in. You're very intelligent and you have so much patience dealing with children." praised Sam sincerely. 

Jessica blushed and thanked the man. Ellen seized the moment to drop the news. 

"Guys, sorry to interrupt but I've good news." announced Ellen as she placed the baked chicken in the middle of the table.

Sam and Jess looked at her expectantly and she took a deep breath and said,"I'm going to retire and cash out my retirement funds!"

Both Sam and Jess cheered and congratulated her immediately. They got out of their seats and gave her a group hug.

"Thank you my loves!! Now on to the better news!" she announced again and they looked at each other before turning back at her questioningly.

"You're gonna buy the hospital?!" Sam joked and the women laughed.

"No, silly. Remember that you always told me to go on that extremely needed vacation? Well, I decided to do it! I want to go to Tuscany, Italy." she confessed happily and they cheered her again.

"Oh mom! That's great!! You deserved it." said Sam with a wide grin and Jess held her hand saying that she should go soon.

Ellen squeezed the young woman's hand and smiled,"I planned to and for the BEST news!!" 

"OH GOD!! Are you trying to kill us with confessions Mom?!!" joked again and Ellen threw her napkin at his face.

He grabbed it in time before it hit his face and had the women laughed harder.

Ellen slowly ceased laughing and held each of their hands in hers.

"I wanted the both of you to come with me. Just for a week, I promise. It will make me very happy to explore the city of my dreams with the ones that I loved so dearly. Please say yes.?" pleaded his mother, smiling softly at them.

Sam was the first to ask,"I'd love to mom, more than anything but what about my cafe? Adam can't run it in the day."

"Close it Sammy. I will compensate the losses and Jess, since you're free now, I guess you won't mind entertaining this old lady?" she asked gently and Jess simply nodded, can't find it in herself to mar Ellen's happiness.

Sam went silent for awhile as he thought of Dean. His heavy heart wouldn't want to leave Dean but how could he turned down his mom's request. What kind of son would he be if he couldn't even try to make her happy. For years, she'd been taking care of him unconditionally and now all she asked of him was to be with her on the long awaited vacation.

He finally looked up to her and smiled. "Let's go, mom. We'll have a good time together." 

The genuine happiness on both the women faces were enough to make Sam think that maybe he had made the right decision.

That night before bed, he called Dean to tell him about his mother's plan and Dean told him that he's okay with it though he's going to miss Sam like hell.

"Dean, come to my cafe tomorrow and spend the day with me, please? I'll tell Tia to take off so we can have the place to ourselves, my love." he asked softly and Dean said he will be there.

They only had a day to be together before he fly to Italy. He didn't know that his mom already made the bookings earlier. Ellen was confident that her plan will go smoothly because her son will never say no to her.


	33. Chapter 33

Dean came earlier than expected and he waited outside the cafe for Sam. He saw the Closed sign still hung on the door and he smiled at his boyfriend's thoughtfulness. He then shook his head in disbelief that he finally has a boyfriend. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, kept looking out for any sign of Sam's car on the road.

He didn't have to wait long when he saw the blue Ford slowed down and parked in front of him. Dean hurried towards it and Sam rushed to get out of his car to hug him tight. They've missed each other so much even though they'd spent half the night talking on the phone.

"God, I miss you, baby." said Sammy as he pulled away and kissed Dean's lips lightly.

"I miss you too. I hardly slept last night." said Dean laughing.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. I don't want you to end the call." confessed Sammy, laughing along with him.

Sam pulled Dean's hand and led him to the cafe entrance. He pulled the shutter up and unlocked the door before letting Dean inside first. He then closed the door behind them and turned on the lights behind the counter. 

"What time do you normally open?" asked Dean curiously as he looked around the establishment. 

Sam smiled at him and said,"Normally, seven but today I don't intend to work." He kissed Dean's nose and walked towards the bookshelves to organize the books. Dean came over to help him and said,"You sure? I can help you if you trust me, that is?"

Sam turned to him and circled his arms around his waist.

"I thought you'd never ask." he smiled and Dean looked at him questioningly. 

"What do you mean?" asked Dean curiously.

"Would you like to work with me here? Tia and me really could use some help." confessed Sammy.

"I'd love to. Never done this kinda thing though so I hope you'll be patient with me, Sammy." said Dean with a smile.

"Of course I will. You're my lover and therefore you're my favorite." joked Sammy nibbled Dean's neck that Dean punched his ribs lightly.

"Ouchhh!! That hurts! You hit your Boss! Now I have to fire you before you even start!" joked Sammy again and Dean retorted,"You fire me and I'll sue you for sexual harassment!"

Sam chuckled and then said,"I can't wait for us to work together. I can't be away from you, Dean and this temporary separation's making me anxious." 

Dean looked at him and spoke softly. "It's making me anxious too. I'm gonna miss you like crazy."

Sam held him close for a long while and then whispered softly in his ear. "I'm going to call you every night before you go to bed, my love. And you can call me anytime you want. I will deal with the bills later, don't worry, baby." 

Dean nodded and pulled away to kiss Sam softly. The gentle kiss became urgent as Sam tightened his hold on Dean. He pulled Dean's head closer and deepened the kiss. So immersed in each other that they forgot to breath. Reluctantly, they relinquished the kiss and Sam hurriedly led Dean to his office at the back. 

Sam sat on his chair and pulled Dean to him. He held Dean close in his lap and the lovers began kissing each other again.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Dean uttered sadly when they pulled away for air and Sam saw the tears pooling in his eyes. 

"Dean!" Sam held his face and wiped his tears away. "Don't cry, my love!" he then kissed Dean's face all over.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..!" moaned Dean and Sam held him fast.

"I'm sorry too baby but listen! One week will go by so fast and I will be back before you know. In the meantime I want you to busy yourself with the Impala. Get it ready so you can drive your dashing boyfriend around town later!" joked Sammy.

Dean laughed softly on his shoulder and then whispered in Sam's ear. "Okay, but please don't get jealous if you see us together in the Impala..."

"You cheeky bugger!" Sam growled and nibbled Dean's neck playfully. It tickled the blonde that he laughed hysterically but after a while his laughter turned to soft moans when Sam began to bite him gently. Sam's ardent ministrations sent shivers down his spine.

"I love you." confessed Dean suddenly that Sam stopped to look at him. 

"I love you too, Dean, so much." 

They stayed in the office for an hour before making themselves brunch and dance to the music that Sam played. Then a slow love song came next and Sam held Dean close as they swayed to the beautiful music. It was a magical moment for the both of them even though they were in the dark cafe. 

Hours passed and it's time for dinner and a little clean up. Dean helped Sam threw all the perishable food items away and when midnight finally came, Sam sent him home. 

He almost wanted to stay the night with his lover but his mom had called to remind him about the trip. Their flight's at three in the afternoon and she grumbled because Sam hasn't pack his things. Ellen knew her son was with Dean and she can't wait to do something about the undesirable situation.

"Call me, text me whenever you need me. I don't care what time of the day I will be, just reach out for me, alright, my love?" pleaded Sam and Dean promised him.

They kissed one more time before Sammy left Bobby's ground. 

Dean watched his car till it disappeared from his view and went into the house. 

Bobby looked at him and asked why didn't he invite Sammy in and he just shrugged sadly. 

"I don't know, Bob. I just have this bad feeling that I'm gonna lose him." he confessed and walked straight to his bedroom.

Sam called him the minute he got inside and they spoke a bit before Dean told him that he's sleepy. It hurt him to lie to Sam but he's about to cry and he didn't want Sam to know. His boyfriend's going on a vacation with his loved ones and Dean wanted him to go happily. 

He could do this. Sacrifice has always been a part of him.

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

Sam was glad that his mother had already gone to bed when he got home. A text from Jess said that she had already finished packing and looking forward to their vacation. 

He replied saying that he felt the same even though he lacked the enthusiasm in preparing for the trip and wished that Dean could join them. Sam promised to himself that he will take Dean anywhere he wanted in the near future.

He'd missed Dean so much that he had to refrain himself from texting him again.

Slowly, he filled his luggage with clothes and toiletries. Since it's the middle of September, he packed a few warm clothes and jeans too.

That night neither Dean nor Sam had a good sleep. The yearnings they had for each other almost felt like a heartbreak. So early next morning, Dean texted his boyfriend to wish him a safe and fun trip that Sam immediately gave him a call.

"Hey.... I've been waiting for your call. I miss you, baby. Are you up for good?" asked Sam gently. 

Dean smiled when he heard his lover's voice and replied,"Yeah...Sammy...I miss you too. Are you all ready to leave for the airport?"

"In a couple of hours. Dean, are you at home? Can I see you before I leave, please?" asked Sam imploringly, hoping that his lover won't turn him down.

Dean hesitated before replying,"Yeah, I wanna see you too but are you sure? Cause I don't want you to be late for your flight."

Sam was elated that he immediately assured Dean that he has enough time and excused himself to take a quick shower.

Dean chuckled to himself when his lover ended their call abruptly. He can't wait to meet his tall boyfriend too. 

In less than an hour, Sam arrived at Bobby's home. He gave Dean a kiss and a tight embrace that Bobby teased,"Get a room, you two!" 

They let go of each other and laughed. "Sam's going on a vacation for a week, Bob. We're gonna miss him." said Dean sadly.

"Oh? Where're ya goin?" asked the man and Sam told him the destination.

Bobby wished him a safe trip and asked if he wanted to join them for breakfast. Sam agreed immediately and they all chatted a bit before Dean pulled his boyfriend to his room.

"You're actually making this harder for us, Sammy." he confessed sadly the moment he closed the door.

"I'm so sorry baby, but I had to see you." pleaded Sam as he held Dean close.

"I'm gonna miss you so fucking much." Dean's heartbreaking word hurt Sam that he gave Dean a loving kiss. Dean responded and they went on till they're almost breathless.

Sam then pulled out his phone from his back pocket and texted Dean's phone."This is the number of the place that I'll be staying. Please don't delete this off okay, my love? I will call you and give you my room number, once I'm settled. Just call me anytime you needed me and leave me a message if I'm not in, alright, baby?"

Dean said okay as he watched his lover typed the details and sent the message to his phone. Then Sam turned off his cell to avoid any incoming calls from his mother who wasn't aware that he left before leading Dean to his bed. 

They spent whispering sweet nothings in each other's arms, between the warm kisses till Sam had to leave.

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Bobby worriedly to Dean who came into the house looking forlorn after Sam drove away. Dean looked at his relative and gave him a weak smile. He appreciated Bobby's effort knowing that it's not easy for the older man to even offer this kind of help.

So Dean told him that he's gonna be fine and gonna make himself busy working on his Impala. Bobby agreed and they both walked out to the garage. 

When it was almost two in the afternoon, he told Bobby that he's going to the airport. Dean can't work properly as his mind constantly strayed to Sam that he decided to see his love before he took off.

Dean arrived at the departure hall just in time before Sam checked into the security. His boyfriend was hugging an older gentleman with a camera, who Dean guessed was Jessica's father. Jessica looked more beautiful without make up and she was laughing softly when Sam suddenly pulled her and his mother close to him to pose for the cameraman.

Dean watched them and decided not to ruin their moment by approaching his lover. He then saw Sam smiled warmly at Jess before removing her backpack gently from her shoulder.

Dean felt proud and yet a little disturbed by his boyfriend's chivalry. He can't help feeling a little jealous when he saw the ease in their interactions and the obvious adoration on Jess face as she watched his Sam was unmistakable. Even his mother seemed happy with their intimacy.

And then Sam's arm held Jess' waist tight as they waved goodbyes to her father. They looked perfectly matched that it hurt Dean's heart so much. He suddenly felt like an intruder as he witnessed the merry scene before him that he rushed outside towards the taxi stand. His heart was beating so fast that he almost jumped out of his skin when his phone rang. 

It was Sam but he didn't dare to answer his call, afraid that he might ask crazy questions about Jessica and ruined his boyfriend's happy mood. His phone kept ringing until it finally stopped and then a voicemail notification appeared. 

Dean's tears were relentless as he listened to his lover's sad yet loving message all the way home in the taxi.


	35. Chapter 35

Bobby saw an upset Dean came out of the taxi and rushed towards the house. He threw the tool in his hand and went after him. He had been thinking about Dean's situation a lot lately. Just when the kid finally found love and happiness, Sam has to go away, leaving him with his insecurities. 

This time he's not going to let Dean wallow in his sorrows alone. It's never been easy for Bobby to have a heart to heart talk with him but he's gonna try. He had promised Mary to watch over her son before her suicide.

He heard Dean cry and called out to him but Dean told him he wanted to be alone.

"Talk to me when ya felt better, alright? I'm here for ya, Son." offered Bobby gently and reluctantly walked away.

Dean replayed Sammy's message over and over again while remembering the sweet moments they shared earlier in bed. He never thought that he could feel so much for someone that the craving overwhelmed his entire being. He felt sad yet so good, angry yet helpless at the same time.

If only he knew that love's gonna be like this, he wouldn't let himself fall hard and fast for Sam. It tortured his heart and mind that used to be dormant before. Life was easier before he let Sammy in. Thanked God that they hadn't gone all the way cause he would surely felt much worse than this.

As much as Dean wanted to be left alone, he knew he has to talk to Bobby to share his sadness or he will only drive himself crazy dealing with his own feelings. The man genuinely cared for him so he went out of his room to look for him in the kitchen.

Bobby looked up when he saw the tear-streaked face young man walked in and gestured for him to sit before him.

"How ya feelin?" asked Bobby softly as he poured some coffee and gave it to Dean.

Dean watched the steam coming from the hot beverage and appreciated the slight distraction that Bobby offered, so that he didn't have to look at the man in the eye when they talked.

"It hurts so fucking much." he muttered angrily as he willed the tears to stop falling again.

"I can only imagine how ya feelin, Dean but I'm sure Sammy's feelin the same way. It's obvious how much he loves ya." said Bobby truthfully.

Dean told Bobby that he knew Sam loves him but can't help worrying about his lover being in such close proximity with Jessica. Will they share a room? Will they fell in love with each other during their stay in the old romantic city? Sam had told him that they're close but Dean didn't know that their intimacy will affect him so much.

"It's natural I guess to feel that way cause ya loved him so much. And he'd promised ya he'll call and I'm sure he will. Have some faith in him, Dean. Always remember what he did for ya that he wanted to be with ya every chance he got. If that's not love then I don't know what, son." professed Bobby earnestly.

Dean listened and nodded. He knew that Bobby's right and tried to pull himself together. He can't let his negative thoughts get to him and consider this separation a test for their love. See that if he could learn to trust his boyfriend and for Sam to stay true to his promises. 

Dean finally looked at Bobby and thanked him. He didn't miss the slight relief on Bobby's face that he gave him a pitiful smile. His heart swelled with so much love and respect for the older man.

Bobby then offered to help him work on his Impala, so that he could use it soon. Dean agreed quickly and they walked towards the garage.

"Surprise Sammy at the airport with Baby later, Dean." suggested Bobby that it made Dean finally beamed with hope and happiness.

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

Bobby kept Dean busy with talking about the car. The distraction's was good for the young man who gave his undivided attention when Bobby explained to him patiently about Baby's engine. 

Dean had his phone charged in his bedroom knowing that Sam would be on the flight for the next fifteen hours. Later when the sun came down, Bobby drove them to town to buy more parts for his car before having a nice dinner at a Chinese restaurant.

It was Dean's favorite place and he was deeply touched when Bobby insisted that it was his treat.

Dean looked at his watch and told him that Sam has eight more hours till he reached Florence airport. He can't wait to hear Sam's voice and regretted that he didn't answer his calls earlier.

They went to a bar after that to get some drinks when a drunk man groped Dean from behind. The blonde was taken completely by surprise when Bobby got up fast from his stool and pushed the man away.

"Hey! Why ya push me?! I knew him!...Who you?.. pimp or his sugar dadddy...eh?!" taunted the drunkard angrily as he steadied himself after the fall but Bobby punched him hard on his face this time. Dean quickly stopped Bobby from hitting the man again and the three of them were immediately thrown out of the premises by the bartender.

"Fuckin losers!" cursed Bobby under his breathe as he drove them home. Dean laughed and thanked him for his protection.

"What's so funny? ya know him?" asked Bobby as he turned to stare at the amused young man.

"Nope but I got that all the time, Bobby." said Dean nonchalantly.

"That's it. You're not going to any fucking places like that without me or Sammy, ya hear?!" scolded the older man and Dean replied tiredly"It's okay, I can take care of myself from harmless drunk like that Bobby. I've had worse encounters."

Bobby looked at him and prayed in his heart that the week will go by fast so that Sam could come home soon. Dean was doing pretty good since he knew him. 

That early morning around five, Dean finally received a call from Sammy who was rushing to catch the bus ride into the country. Sam managed to say that he missed and loved Dean so much before the line went dead.

The heavy burden in Dean's heart eased at his lover's confession. He hadn't slept a wink, waiting for Sam's call and decided to take a short nap before his boyfriend calls him again.

 


	37. Chapter 37

Three hours later, Dean was awakened by the sound of his phone ringing that he frantically searched for the vibrating device on his bed. He answered the moment he found it, thinking it was Sam but it was Mr Robinson instead. He ended the call quickly and hoped that the man would not call again but he did. 

Dean was mad because Sam could be calling him any time and his ex client wasn't giving up.

So he answered the man's call and said "I'm sorry Rob but I'm pretty busy right now. Call you back later, kay?" 

He ended the call and hoped that the man took the hint but he still did not. 

"Don't you dare hang up on me! I'll find you Dean and you'll regret it!" warned the crazy man over phone.

"The fuck you want?!!" retorted Dean in anger.

Mr R had the audacity to laugh and replied lewdly,"Come on.. Need you ask? I wanna fuck you, babe. I'm here. Come satisfy me at our usual place."

"Find a new hooker Rob! I'm not yours or anyone's client anymore!" Dean countered with gritted teeth and ended the call again.

His phone rang and rang but he refused to answer that Bobby came to his room and asked what's going on? He told the man and Bobby took the phone from him.

"STOP TAUNTING MY NEPHEW ASSHOLE OR I WILL REPORT YOU TO THE POLICE!!" shouted Bobby but it was actually Sam on the other line.

"Bobby!! It's me Sam! What happened to Dean?" replied Sammy anxiously and Bobby hurried his apology and handed the phone back to Dean.

"It's Sammy." he whispered and rushed out of the bedroom. 

"Fuck." Dean muttered softly before placing the phone to his ear.

"Hey, baby! You've arrived??." he greeted cheerfully but Sam wasn't about to let up on his queries.

"What happened Dean??" Sam asked seriously and Dean sighed, wishing he could dodge his question. 

"That fucking Mr R has been calling me continuously and I tried to ignore him, Sammy." explained Dean.

"Why was he calling you for?" asked Sammy and Dean told him the truth.

Dean could hear Sam's loud frustrated huff before he spoke,"Dean, baby, promise me you won't meet him under any circumstances. Please promise me sweetheart."

Sam had sounded helpless that Dean felt bad for making him worry. 

"I won't my love, trust me. Now tell me where are you now, baby?" asked Dean gently, trying to calm his anxious boyfriend.

"I'm in my room and it's number is 6-E. You can call the front desk and ask for me, baby" supplied Sam and Dean asked where were his mom and Jess.

"They're in the adjoining rooms next to mine. We're gonna take a nap before going out to dinner later. It's three in the afternoon here and I missed you so much. I wished that you're here with me baby.This place is so beautiful." said Sam softly and Dean could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"I missed you so much too. Go to sleep now and don't worry about me okay, my love? Please call me before you leave?" requested the blonde sweetly.

"You sure you're okay, Dean? I'm so worried." expressed Sam truthfully.

"I'm gonna be okay, I promise you. I love you, Sammy."

"I love you so much too, Dean." 

Sam refused to hang up and kept talking to Dean even when he became more and more incoherent.

He finally fell asleep during the conversation and Dean smiled when he heard his soft breathing over the phone. He listened to his lover for a while before ending the call and went outside to take a shower.

 

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

Mr Robinson kept calling and texting that Dean turned off his phone. He knew that the man will call him again the minute he had it back on. While in the shower, he thought about how to get rid of his ex client for good.

Mr R was not the kind of man one could get rid off so easily. He was rich but crazy. Unassuming yet dangerous. Truth be told, Dean was actually afraid of him and only because they've been seeing each other for three years.

Throughout those times neither seen other people except Rob has a wife whom he had ceased having sex with. She used their children as a threat against him if he ever left her for a man. Mrs R was all about securing her status as the wife of a very successful business man in her social circle. 

Mr R asked Dean a few times to move to Los Angeles so that he's closer to him but Dean refused. Dean knew if he ever took up his offer, there will be no more freedom or worse no way out for him. He suspected that the older man's in love with him. In the beginning Dean thought that he could love Rob back if not for his erratic mood swings. 

_Fuck. How the hell am I gonna get rid of him? He could hire private detectives to track me down. Shit!_

Dean scrubbed his body furiously as he thought of ways to avoid the disturbed man. He can't let himself being seen in town while Rob's still around. Thank god Dean never told him where he lived though he had a feeling that Rob might have tried to stalk him home once.

He got out of the shower to join Bobby for lunch. Bobby told him to report to the police if Rob harassed him again and Dean said he will.

"How's Sam doing?" asked Bobby nicely as he placed the plate of meatballs in front of Dean.

"He's okay, just worried about me that's all. Please, Bobby, if he ever call you to ask about Rob just say that everything's fine."requested the blonde..

"I don't lie, Dean. If things aren't okay with ya, I'm gonna tell him. He has the right to know." claimed Bobby earnestly.

"It's not that I wanted you to lie, I just don't want you and Sam to get involve. Rob's my problem as I was responsible for his possessive behavior cause I disallowed him to seek pleasure elsewhere while I'm with him, Bobby. I thought at that time I was being safe but now I regretted my action. Maybe I should have a clean break with him but I have to catch him in his good mood, and that's hard." explained Dean in resignation.

Bobby stared at him as if he has two heads. "Are ya fucking kidding me, kid??!! Ya go to him and he won't ever let go of ya!! No way ya gonna see that fucker again after what he did the last time Dean! He almost killed ya!!!" growled the man at him infuriatingly. 

"But he will track me anyhow, Bobby! And I don't want you or Sammy to get hurt because of me!" exclaimed Dean urgently. 

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!!" shouted Bobby loudly that his face turned so red and Dean backed off.

"Alright...I won't, okay." Dean insisted calmly with both his hands surrendered in the air.

"Now come with me and get to work on your Impala before your boyfriend calls you again!" ordered Bobby as he threw Dean an irritated glance. 

Dean muttered sorry to his uncle and followed him out to the garage.


	39. Chapter 39

Sam was having a nightmare about Dean when the door to the left of the adjoining room was knocked incessantly. He could hear his mother calling his name out loud and reluctantly, he got up, still woozy from the jet lag to open the door.

"Sam! Why aren't you ready yet? It's almost seven and the reservation's in fifteen minutes!!" Ellen scolded. Sam groaned because his mother was a stickler for punctuality. She grumbled when Sam told her that he only had an hour of sleep.

"What were you doing earlier?" she asked impatiently.  

Sam looked at her and told her the truth. She shook her head in desperation and said,"Please, Sammy. This is our family vacation and I don't want to hear Dean's name mentioned, understood? Jessica was excited to go to the monastery tomorrow morning so I hoped that you could take her to town and then dinner later. I've signed myself up with the Italian cooking class in this place for two days. We will have time to do the rest of the sightseeing on Thursday together." 

Sam stared at her in disbelief. "Did you plan this? Did you lie so that I'll be spending time alone with Jessica, mother? Tell me the truth!"

"And what's wrong with that? I think she deserved this vacation too, Sammy! Her father can't afford giving her what she wanted but I could. She's like my own daughter and I loved her. So please, don't argue with me and make the poor girl happy! Be out there in ten minutes! We're already late as it is!" yelled Ellen as she stormed back to her room.

Sam let out a tired sigh and looked at his watch. It was one in the afternoon in New York and he decided to give Dean a quick call. 

His call went straight to voice message and Sam wondered if that Mr Robinson still bugging Dean. The thought enraged Sam and he tried calling Bobby's home but no one answered. He wanted to ask the man for Dean's crazy client's phone number to warn him to stay away from his beautiful lover.

Sam wished that he's there to protect the man he loved. Not only physically but emotionally. This distance between them is driving him crazy and he can't wait to call him again later. Sam reminded himself to get the Vodafone services in town the next day so he could call Dean anytime he wanted. 

He got into the shower and in less than fifteen minutes he rushed to get ready. His hotel room phone rang minutes after he stepped out of his room to meet his mother and Jess in the restaurant on the left wing of the building. 

It was Dean trying to reach out to his lover and was disappointed when there was no answer. He figured that his man has gone out to dinner with Ellen and Jessica without calling him. The thought saddened him but he quickly shoved it away and went straight to the kitchen to prepare lunch for him and Bobby.

Sam will call him when he gets back, he's sure of it. He turned off his phone when the calls from Mr Robinson came through again. 

 _Fucking hell!_ he thought to himself as he flipped the burgers.

 

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

The traditional Italian food fare in the Villa's best restaurant called Divino were scrumptious and assorted. The three of them were spoiled for choice that Sam's sour mood changed for the better when he witnessed the happy faces around them. Tourists and local alike discussed happily among each other and Jess was so excited that she shared with Sam her favorite dishes. As usual, Sam entertained her enthusiasm without complain and she thanked him for trying the food she loved. 

Ellen smiled warmly as she watched them sample each other's food and she quickly brought up the special tour that she bought for the both of them.

"Guess what guys?! I got you both the tickets to tour the Sant Antimo Abbey!" announced Ellen in satisfaction that had the two young people at the table opened their mouths in disbelief. It wasn't easy to get the tickets and Ellen had managed to procure them last minute. 

She knew they've been dreaming to go to that monastery since they learned about it in high school and they thanked her for her help.

"You've done so much for me, Ellen. Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?" asked Jessica sincerely and Ellen reached for her hand.

"I wanted nothing but to see you happy sweetheart. Enjoy your time together and tell me all about it when you get back, okay?" she said, smiling happily at their beaming face.

"And Sam, take this before I forgot." Sam looked as his mother fished a small envelope from her purse.

"What's that?" he asked curiously when she handed it to him.

"Open it up." she encouraged with a small smile and Jess can't help but peeked at the contents inside.

Sam saw several large amounts of Euros inside and a slip. He took out the paper and read. It was a rental slip for a Vespa for two days and meal vouchers to any restaurant of their choice. The first thing that came to Sam's mind was the Vespa.

His mother had rented only one and knowing her, she's trying to turn his and Jessica's trip into a romantic one. He wanted to bring this matter up but out of consideration for his sweet friend, he held his tongue. 

So the good son smiled at his mother and thanked her. If Ellen detected a slight animosity from Sam, she wouldn't mention it. Jessica's happy face was enough to make her happy about her gifts. 

They continued eating and discussing one another's plan but most of the time, Sam's mind thought of Dean and dreaded to tell him about his two day plans with Jessica. An intimate Vespa ride with Jessica around the romantic city in Italy will definitely gave her a new hope and Sam really wanted to shout at his scheming mother in a restaurant full of cheerful faces.

 

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

After dinner, Jess hugged both Ellen and Sam good night. She thanked Ellen again and kissed her cheek. The older woman smiled at her sweet gesture and turned towards her room. Sam called out to his mother to wait and she held the door for him.

The minute he got in, he asked his mother why she booked the Vespa without his consent and she just shrugged saying that she did it out of whim.

"I don't buy that. You wanted things to happen between me and Jess so bad that you didn't even spare a thought for our feelings. Mother! I told you I'm in love with Dean. I loved him so much that I can't stop thinking of him since the day I saw him. I know that it's not easy for you to accept that we're both men and that we're together but mom, please stop messing with Jess' heart and mind. She's innocent and You're putting us in a very difficult situation!" whispered Sam harshly for he's afraid that Jess could hear him from the next room. His room's between hers and his mother's.

Ellen looked at him coolly and asked,"Are you done ranting?" 

Sam just looked at her expectantly without reply. He wished he could instill some sense in his mother's stubborn mind and enjoy the rest of their vacation sans her meddlesome ways.

"You do this for me and I will meet this Dean when we get home but for God's sake please don't tell Jess about your love affair. I don't want you to break her heart while she's having fun, Sammy. I'm sure I brought you up classier than that? Now, please. I need to sleep to beat this jetlag." she said her peace and turned towards her bedroom suite.

Sam watched her go without words and turned towards the door to his room. He thought about what she said and wondered what her intention was. This was the second time she had wanted to meet Dean and Sam didn't know what to make out of it.

He locked the door behind him and went to the phone. It's almost eleven at night there and five in the afternoon for Dean.

Sam needed to hear his voice really bad. Dean answered on the first ring and Sam immediately professed his love for him.

Dean's soft laugh over the phone filled his heart with so much happiness that he began to tear. Sam knew that their relationship will go through so much tests but he's willing to tackle any obstacles that come their way.

To be with Dean was all he wanted and instead of troubling his lover about what his two day plans with Jessica, they talked about their own future together. Dean stopped asking about his trip when Sam appeared not interested in the subject.

Dean thought that maybe because his boyfriend missed him so much that he didn't want to waste time talking about things that didn't concern them both.

The love Dean felt for his boyfriend deepened as they discussed happily about getting a place together when Sam come home from vacation.

Ellen lay in bed thinking that it's a good thing that she warned Sam against telling Jess about Dean. Because she has her own plan in telling Dean about Jessica.  

 


	42. Chapter 42

The best friends set out early next morning for their journey to the Abbey and around Florence. Sam got a red Vespa from the rental place in town and they both roamed the beautiful old streets in the city. 

At first, Jessica was hesitant to put her arms around Sam's waist as the vehicle moved but since the terrain wasn't smooth, Sam told her to hang on to him tight. He didn't want to risk her falling out of the Vespa. Jess blushed but happy at the intimacy while Sam felt obligated and guilty. His eyes combed the shops for any signs of the Vodafone services but he found none. 

Worse, he received no signal from his phone at all even when he already applied for roaming charges. The locals told him that reception's poor at that part of the city when they stopped for coffee. Sam sighed inwardly and Jess witnessed the disappointment on his face. 

"I'm sure you can find one later, Sam." she said gently and Sam felt so bad for his selfishness.

"Thanks, Jess. Hey! You wanna do the hot air balloon ride after the Abbey? We could see the whole of Florence from up above!" he suggested immediately. Jess laughed at her friend's suggestion.

"You know I'm afraid of heights, Sammy!!" she exclaimed with wide eyes.

"And that's the very reason why you should do this! Come on! It's gonna be fine!"coaxed Sammy.

"What if the heat went out, Sammy? You go! I'll wait for you below." offered Jess quickly. The thought of being high up there with nothing but the flame and the wind to steer them made her cringe with fear.

"It's safe, I promise you. This will help you conquer your fear of heights, trust me, Jess." assured Sam again. It was one of the list of his things to do in Florence and it won't be fun to experience the adventure alone without his best friend.

Jess gave a little frown and surrendered,"Oh, alright! You better make sure to get them to check the condition of the balloon, Sammy. I love this city but not too much to die in it!"

Sam laughed hard and started his Vespa. "Come on, let's go to the Abbey so that we could catch the sunset later."

Jess grinned and climbed behind him. Sam felt her body pressed much closer to him than before. 

Ellen woke up to find the two were already gone and then made her way to Sam's room. It was locked and she asked for an extra key to her son's room which the villa staff gladly gave.

She took some of Sam's dirty clothes and threw it in the laundry bag for the housekeeping staff. The phone on his bedside rang and she answered, thinking that it could be the hotel staff or her son calling for something. 

"Hello?" she greeted warmly and there was nothing but silence on the other end. So she greeted again and this time, a man's voice spoke.

Dean heard a woman answered and thought that his call was connected to the wrong room.

"Uh..hello. Is this Sam Wesson's room?" he asked, unsure.

"Yes, it is. May I know who is this?" asked Ellen curiously though she already suspected who the caller was.

Dean hurriedly calmed himself and wondered if that was Jessica."I'm Dean. Sam's friend, calling from New York." he replied steadily.

"Oh. I'm Sam's mother, Ellen. I heard a little about you and I'm glad you called." said Ellen truthfully. She thought that her encounter with his son's lover will be much later but her prey had let himself fall in her trap. She can't help but smiled at the perfect opportunity.

Her words took Dean by surprise. He wondered what she meant so he asked worriedly,"Hi Ellen. Is Sammy okay?" 

Ellen laughed softly and said,"He's more than okay. He and Jess are having a wonderful time exploring the city on a Vespa. Didn't he tell you, sonny?" 

Dean's mind whirled with that little information and said,"No, he didn't. I guess he forgot." he gave a soft laugh to show that he wasn't affected.

"I don't think so, Dean. I'm his mother and I knew him better. He didn't forget, he just didn't want to tell you, I suppose." Ellen switched her voice to a more maternal mode to convince the young man with the next words she's going to say.

Dean's heart stammered a little when he asked,"What do you mean?"

Ellen gave a soft tired sigh and began her drama. "Dean, I know how you felt about my son but there's something you need to know about Sam and Jess. They are not just close friends, Dean. They're soulmates. They did everything together since they were toddlers and both Jess father and I hoped that they will end up together. Jess is in love with Sammy."

She stopped to let Dean said something and he did. 

"Sam didn't tell me this. Guessed he didn't want me to worry." 

"Oh, is that what you thought, Dean? But I did asked to meet you before this trip but he was so reluctant and I wondered why. It's not like my Sammy to not share anything that makes him very happy. Maybe he wasn't as much in love with you as you thought he was? He already planned to spend two straight days alone with Jessica, leaving his poor old mother all alone in this Villa.They're inseparable when they're together. I think you should just forget about my son, Dean. For your own good." she said flatly.

She waited for his reaction but there was none. It was a while before she heard his reply.

Her mean words got to him. She had made him felt like a fool. 

Dean tried hard not to choke on his sob and cleared his throat quickly."Rest assured, I won't call him anymore. Our friendship was clearly a mistake." he ended the call tried to calm his erratic nerves as he paced his bedroom floor.

Hot tears sprung in his eyes and he wished to hell, he hadn't make that call. But if he didn't then he'll never know. Why did Sam kept this crucial information from him? Why did he dare to make promises that he could not keep? What kind of person was Sam Wesson made of?!

Dean pulled at his hair as the relentless tears ran down his face. FUCK HIM!! FUCK HIS MOTHER AND FUCK JESSICA!! 

He got out of his room and ran towards his Impala. The happiness he felt when his Baby was all ready that morning crashed to the ground.

Bobby watched as Dean got in his Chevy and drove off. He didn't even get the chance to ask where he's going. 

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

Edited***

Dean drove his Impala fast towards the city. His disarrayed mind kept replaying what Ellen had said. Sam had deliberately hid things from him and Dean can't find any excuses for him to do so. He could've easily told him about Jessica or their plans when Dean asked him last night. He felt cheated and berated himself for letting Sam into his heart.

Dean hated him for making him feel special, only to be ridiculed by his lies and his mother. He threw the phone in his hand onto the backseat when calls from Mr. R started.

"I COULDN'T GET A FUCKING BREAK, FUCKING SHITHEAD!!" he cursed out loud as he turned his car into the highway.

The sadness in his heart spiraled into anger that he honked the slow moving vehicle before him continuously. The driver flipped his middle finger at him and Dean wind down his window to swear harshly at him before taking over. 

He stepped on the pedal and headed towards downtown. Luckily, there were no police patrol cars or they would've stopped him for speeding. 

His phone stopped ringing and then a ping sound that signaled a text message came through. 

Out of curiosity, he stopped the car to the side of the road, the minute he exited the highway. He grabbed his phone and checked the message.

It was Rob and he texted to apologize for his behavior. He said that he will let Dean have his way, whichever way and for old times sake, he begged Dean to meet him, if only for a while. He suggested a quick lunch in town and hoped that Dean will turn up and he'll be waiting patiently.

Dean read his message and threw the phone back to the seat when there's no calls or texts from Sam. His mother had told him the truth. Dean should've known that the brief happiness he felt was too good to be true. Sam's too good to be true.

The only one who could at least figure him out was unfortunately Rob but Dean wasn't actually keen in meeting him again. Their last encounter had ended up with him almost strangled to death by the man who got carried away during sex.

But what else could he do to ease his turmoil within that's for sure will drive him crazy. He needed to forget about Sam, everything about them and knew that Rob could kick this sadness out of him. He welcomed the physical abuse than this harrowing pain in his heart that he can't mend.

Dean wiped his angry tears away from his face and took his phone from the back. 

He called Rob and tell him that he'll meet him before ended the call.

Fuck it. He's never meant to love or to be loved. He will continue to live his half life in this cruel world until he's brave enough to end his sufferings.

 


	44. Chapter 44

Sam wanted to enjoy the amazing Abbey with Jess but his yearnings for Dean only got deeper as the hours ticked by.

Jess noticed his restlessness and wished that she could steer his mind away from his troubling thoughts. This was the place that they used to spend day and night doing it's project and also the time when she fell in love with him.

Jess wanted so much for him to at least acknowledged her feelings. Sam's avoidance had hurt her more than anything. They were dear friends, they should be able to talk about this and she's curious about this new person in Sam's life that he chose to stay mum about.

Jess wanted to know about him but at the same time knew that it would hurt her heart. She's grateful for Ellen's involvement to get them together but her approval alone wasn't enough. She stopped herself and pushed all the negative thoughts away.

She pulled Sam's hand and led him to the main attraction of the building and started talking about the historical place they knew so well in theory. It almost felt like they were transported back to to the time when they were fifteen and she finally had Sam's undivided attention. Sam remembered those times too and he recovered from his blues soon after.

They then headed to the Hot Air balloon base and after gaining much encouragement from both Sam and the operators, Jessica board the huge balloon with Sammy. She laughed nervously, squealed and held Sam's body tight, refused to look down as the thing went higher and higher. The loud booming sound coming from the flame above didn't make her feel any better. 

Sam felt a little sorry for her and he can't help but wonder if Dean would enjoy this ride. Sam would propose to him and kiss his beautiful bowed lips tenderly in the air. Jess' screamed woke him from his reverie and he smiled down at his friend. Jess thought that the faint blush on his face was for her and she gave him a warm smile as he held her close.

"You okay?" asked Sammy with concern. 

"Yes..." she replied softly and laid her head on his chest. 

They've done that a million times but somehow Sam felt that this time was so much different. He immediately regretted his decision to ride the balloon with her.

Dean parked his Baby at a hotel parking lot. He'd rather pay the parking attendant the ridiculous amount than have it parked on the street. His heart warmth at the thought of how much he loved the machine. At least something truly belonged to him. 

He got out and went to the lift lobby. The fucker's waiting at the hotel bar for him and Dean obliterated all thoughts of Sam and psyched himself to meet the man downstairs.

Mr R stood and smiled when he saw Dean walked towards him. How he had missed him, that sexy bowlegged creature. The older man had sworn to himself that he's gonna be gentler with him. He could now give him anything he wanted cause his fucking wife finally agreed upon a divorce. 

He's gonna offer Dean to be his full fledged lover and make sure that the pretty boy wants for nothing.  

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

The beautiful view beneath and around them took their breath away. Slowly, Jess' fear of height dissipated as she lessened her hold on Sam, who felt relieved by her action.

They took pictures as the guide provided information of the names of the interesting places they've seen. Sam smiled as Jess started asking him more questions and the local Italian man gladly answered all of them.

Sam detected interest in the man's brown eyes as he chatted happily with her in a heavy accent. He had to repeat himself twice to a cheerful and curious Jess but he didn't seem to mind. 

Sam turned away from them and took out his phone. He had a crazy idea that he might get reception from high above. He turned it on and sure enough there was a few service bars shown on the screen that he hurriedly dialed Dean's number. 

 _Dean answer the phone baby, I miss you so much._ He thought to himself. He glanced at Jess who was still chatting animatedly with the guide while listening to the endless ringing tone till it went to the voice recording.

He tried calling again and the same thing happened but just when he decided to leave a message, his phone died. Sam grunted in frustrations as he scolded himself for not leaving a message the first time. 

Jess and the guide, turned to look at him and wondered what had happened. He gave them a small smile and showed them his phone. Jess gave him an understanding nod and the guide asked if he wanted to use his local phone instead?.

Excitedly, Sam jumped at the opportunity that he wanted to pay him right away but the man had laughed and refused his money.

Sam thanked him profusely and started dialing Dean's number internationally. The phone rang away like it did before and this time he left a lengthy message.

Jess watched him sadly, as he moved further away from them for privacy.

"Dean, baby, this is Sam, sweetheart. I missed you so much. I'm so sorry that I didn't get to call you. I can't find the Vodafone services here and I'm using a local's phone right now. I'm on the hot air balloon with Jessica and I wished so much that you're here with me. I love you and I miss you. Please answer your phone baby, when I call you tonight. I love you so much, so fucking much. Bye." he ended his call with a soft audible kiss. 

He felt so good after that even though it was just a voice message. At least Dean knew that he's trying to get a hold of him. It's important to Sam that Dean knew that he's loved and missed. God, he can't wait to go home already.

Florence is beautiful but Dean is heaven.

 

 

 

 


	46. Chapter 46

Dean sat on the chair that his ex client pulled for him and pondered since when he's that chivalrous. But instead of thanking the man, he went right to business.

"What do you want from me?"he asked flatly.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you, you know how possessive I can get in bed especially when you moaned like that, love." the older man explained gently. He reached for Dean's thigh under the table but Dean pushed his hand away.

A flicker of disappointment flashed on his face at the rejection but Dean quickly said,"I'm not refusing you. I just wanted to lay my terms and conditions because I swear I will kill you instead the next time, Rob."

"I'll kill myself if I hurt you, baby. It was a very stupid and horrible mistake that I don't care to repeat. I will have your terms but you must promise to be there too when I needed you. Don't make me lose my mind, gorgeous, you're a hard habit to break." proclaimed the man as he winked at Dean.

Dean wanted to roll his eyes as he thought about his pathetic life. From a so call epic romance to this sleaze hook up. 

"Rest assured I'm yours, Mr Robinson." said Dean as he stared emotionless at his renewed client.

"Call me by my first name, sweetheart. I think we'd passed all formalities a long time ago." he laughed as he offered Dean familiarity.

Dean looked at him and said,"Whatever you say, Thomas." 

"Tom, baby. Call me Tom but in bed, I'm your Daddy." added the salt and pepper haired gentleman. His grey eyes twinkled in amusement as he checked Dean out discreetly. It used to give a younger Dean goosebumps but now he felt nothing.

His body and soul ready for the so called self proclaimed reformed monster to use.

"Do you have somewhere else to be after this? I can offer you a ride." said Thomas readily.

"No, thanks. I have a car but I've nowhere else to go." said Dean firmly. He suddenly felt sad and hurt at his subtle suggestion. He tried to act tough but he's only lying to himself. Though there's no way in hell he's gonna wallow in his depression either. He didn't want to betray his love but Sam had betrayed his trust. It's easier this way because this is the only way he knew how to detach himself.

Tom tilted his head as he stared at the young man before him. Slowly he gave him an inviting smile and said softly, "Come, let's order room service."

 

 

 

 

 


	47. Chapter 47

It felt like forever when they rode back to the Villa. Sam had promised Jess that they will visit more places the next day. Fortunately, she agreed because by sunset she began to suffer from jetlag too.

Sam was glad that his mother was somewhere else instead of in her room so he could talk to Dean in peace. He locked the door after saying good night to Jessica and went straight for the phone. While dialing he saw a receipt on his desk and went to look at it.

Dean phone went straight to voicemail and Sam was sick with worry that he called Bobby's home next. The man answered immediately thinking it was Dean for he has been trying to reach for his nephew too.

"Where did he go, Bobby??" asked Sam urgently.

"I dunno Sammy. He drove off this afternoon in his car. He didn't tell me anything or say goodbye. Did ya tried calling him too?" asked Bobby anxiously as he grabbed his thicker jacket from his closet. It was getting colder outside and he just recovered from his cold.

"Yes! But he's not answering and I left him a voicemail hours ago. Bobby! Do you have any idea at all where he'll be? Can you please help me, look for him??" pleaded Sam with voice full of concern.

"I'm going to, Sammy. I just got back from looking for him at his usual haunts but he wasn't there. No one's seen him. I'm leaving now! Call ya back later!"said the older man in a hurry and hung up the phone.

Bobby felt Sam's helplessness, being far away from the man he loved and he prayed hard that he'll find that unstable relative of his.

Sam went out of his room and headed towards the front desk. He asked if there were any calls to his room when he was gone earlier. The receptionist told him that they don't detect incoming calls since it's free. Sam thanked him and saw his mother coming towards him with a puzzle look on her face.

"Why are you back so early? Where's Jess?" she asked.

"She's resting. We still have jetlag. Mom, did you receive any calls from my room earlier?"asked Sam curiously and his mother shook her head.

"Nope. I didn't Sammy. I told you I had cooking classes in the west wing or have you forgotten? I didn't even enter your room." she said laughing softly. She's a little unnerved with the question but managed to remain calm in front of his son.

"Are you sure you weren't there, mother? I saw you sent my clothes to the laundry. The receipt was on my desk!" he raised his voice slightly when he caught her lying.

Ellen knew she should stop acting and quickly smacked her forehead. "Oh! Silly old me! I totally forgot! I did went to your room and sent your clothes to the housekeeping this afternoon, Sammy but I didn't hear your phone rang at all." she said and continued.

"Were you expecting an important call? You should've told me, Sammy! I would've waited."added Ellen positively.

Sammy looked at her and wondered if she's telling the truth. It's hard because she seemed truly genuine in offering her assistance.

"I was trying to call Dean but he hasn't answered me. Never mind. I'll figure something out. Thanks for the laundry, mom. How's your cooking class?" he asked quietly and Ellen gave him her warmest smile.

"And I thought you'd never ask." she said and started filling Sam with details before asking him about his day with Jessica. 

So Dean avoided Sammy's calls then, good. At least he knew his place and Ellen was proud of what she'd done.

Back at the hotel, Dean refused to eat or joined Tom in bed. But Tom remembered the rules that Dean's going to make on him and he waited patiently by the bed as he slowly loosen his necktie.

"You may dominate me the way you always did but I want you to swear that you won't try to kill me again because I might kill you instead and then kill myself."

Tom was shocked by his threatening words, knowing that the kid wasn't close to kidding but he remained calm. He had never meant to strangle Dean's neck that night. He was just so turned on by the beauty that stood before him that he lost his judgment. But he knew Dean will never believe him anyway if he tell him the truth.

So he simply swore to Dean the words he wanted to hear.


	48. Chapter 48

"C'mere. Something else must've happened to you baby and that's why you're like this. Come let me make you feel better." lured Tom with his hands outstretched.

Dean walked slowly towards him but Tom suddenly pulled him roughly to his lap. Dean let him even when his heart screamed at him to stop this madness. He teared up and he didn't know why. His heart was hurting him and his mind's mocking him.

His mind shouted - Let him fuck you Dean. You're a whore and stop dreaming that Sam will truly want you. He's as delusional as you are.

His heart screamed - Stop this madness because You deserved to be loved by someone else if not Sam. Tom will destroy you!

It's hard to separate these two voices that kept taunting him that Dean thought that maybe, just maybe he had snapped and gone crazy. The heartbreak he felt was irreparable and his only salvation was the man who's currently stripping him naked. 

Tom didn't even stop to ask the reason for his sadness. The man just slobbered him with kisses and bites while his hands roamed Dean's naked body all over.

"You want this Dean. Nobody knew what you want but me. How did it felt like when those men fucked you in front of your Daddy, huh, baby? Did you think your Daddy would wanna piece of you too. This Daddy does...come on, come on! Moan for me sweetheart!" Tom whispered lustfully in Dean's ear as he pushed his lubed fingers inside of Dean that had the young man whimpered and cried at the same time.

Tom filled him, made him felt wanted, needed, in the sickest ways possible and Dean welcomed it. He welcomed his old life without Sam's love and promises and when Tom couldn't stand it anymore, the delicious sounds that Dean made went straight to his cock that he pushed the blonde face down, pulled his ass high up and spread his thighs wide apart. Tom spat on his hole and began fucking him dry.  

Dean's muffled screams was totally ignored as the muscled monster kept on going without mercy. His harsh deep grunts concealed the loud voices in Dean's ear and the strong arms around his chest reminded Dean's heart of who he belonged to now.

Tom fucked him raw till he almost passed out of emotional and physical drained. The man collapsed above him after he came and in his usual style, he will take good care of Dean after.

Dean never felt so dirty in his life cause the moment Tom filled him with his cum, Sam's smiling face filled his mind. 

 


	49. Chapter 49

Dean laid boneless after Tom took him for the third time. Lube was used after Dean cried and begged that he's in pain. Tom grabbed his ass cheek and squeezed it hard. "I'm gonna shower and then we'll eat. Need more energy for tonight, babe." he lusted into Dean's ear before biting him hard on his shoulder. Dean bit his lower lip hard to stop himself from groaning. It always turned the monster on whenever Dean's suffering. 

Sam's face and his loving words kept haunting his mind. They made him sad and angry at the same time that Dean cursed him inwardly for giving him happiness and then took it away. It was the first time he felt truly disgusted with himself and what Tom had done to him. Never again. Dean won't let anyone used him ever again.

He waited impatiently till Tom disappeared into the shower and seized the golden opportunity to escape. Wincing in pain as he tried to put on his clothes, he decided to leave the room barefoot and carried his shoes in his hands. He needed to hurry the hell up in case Tom caught up with him.

He ran as fast as he could towards Baby in the parking lot and drove away from the hotel like a madman. He saw his phone on the backseat from his rear view mirror and realized that Bobby must've been trying to get in touch with him. Dean wanted to be home with his uncle so bad that he's willing to face the man's wrath. Tears of sadness and regret flowed freely down his face. Dean's gonna cry it all out for the last time.

In his luxury suite, Sam kept pacing the deep carpeted floor as he tried to get hold of Dean and Bobby. He didn't mean to stress the latter but he has no other choice and hoped that Bobby would deliver him good news about his lover. Sam wouldn't want to think that Dean had broken his promise to him by seeing that evil man again. It made him furious yet afraid. He's only gone for two days and Dean should've heard his voice message by now.

Sam can't wait any longer that he made a decision. He called the airline and had them change his flight home the next day. There's no way he could enjoy this vacation in Italy when his mind kept worrying about his green eyed lover. The changes were made with a hefty sum as penalty but Sam agreed to the terms immediately. His heart went wild with anticipation to meet his errant boyfriend soon.


	50. Chapter 50

Dejected, Bobby told Sam over the phone that he couldn't find Dean anywhere and that he's on the way home. It was almost midnight and he's been looking for his nephew everywhere since late afternoon.

"Don't be sad Bobby, let us pray that Dean will be alright and that he'll come home soon. I truly appreciate your help and I'm flying back to New York in a couple of hours. I think I'll reach your place around five in the afternoon? Please tell Dean when he comes home, that I'll be with him very soon, Bobby and that I loved him and missed him so much." Sam's heartfelt vows for his nephew touched him deeply. He thanked Sam too for his effort and ended the call.

Bobby's eyes brimmed with tears as he thought about Dean while driving his truck home. He had failed both Mary and her son. He should've protected them both when he could. Mary had taken her own life which he never thought she would. And now, Dean's following her self destructive path and Bobby wished that he had done more to stop him. He brushed off his tears angrily and stepped on the gas. He drove home as fast as he could to call the police. The cops better help him or he's gonna make such a scene at the local police station later.

Dean finally reached Bobby's compound but Bobby's truck wasn't there. He knew his uncle was out looking for him so he grabbed his phone from the backseat and went into the house to take a shower. He scrubbed his body vigorously under the hot running water till his skin blotched and kept on going till he felt a little better about himself. There's no denying that Sam had changed him inside and Dean wanted to be a better person even without his love.

As the relentless water hit his head, he vowed to himself to forgive his parents for what they've done, buried his past and not give Bobby anymore problems. But when he thought of Sam and what his mom had said, he began to cry again. He has to forget about their love and it's going to be so fucking hard to do. He turned off the shower and snagged his towel from the hook.

Dean rubbed his wet face and hair angrily before tying the towel around his waist. He was surprised to see Bobby when he stepped out of the bathroom. 

"Where've ya been Dean?" asked the older man worriedly. He can't shout at Dean because he might clam up.

"I'm sorry Bobby. It won't happen again, I promise, I promise." he repeated sadly and then flee to his bedroom before locking the door behind him.

Bobby wondered what had happened to him though his troubled mind now at ease knowing that his nephew's home and safe. He can't wait to tell Sam when the man call him again. There's nothing much he could do now until Dean decided to come out from his room and talk about it. So Bobby went to the kitchen and waited for him there.

Dean cried the moment he closed his door. He had expected a yell from Bobby but his Uncle's obvious love and concern for him broke his heart. Bobby deserved an explanation and Dean' going to give it to him. So he quickly dried himself and put on his clothes before meeting Bobby in the kitchen, a place, their most comfortable with to have a conversation.

He took his phone with him and headed out.

Bobby watched as he sat opposite him. There's no bruises on his face and neck, thank God, thought the older man with relief. 

Dean placed the phone on the table and said,"I know that you've been trying to call me and I'm sorry that I didn't heed your advice. I met with my ex client because..because..."

"Fuck!" he cursed to himself. Sadness overwhelmed him that he immediately sobbed into his hands. Alarmed, Bobby rushed to his side and pulled his racking body close to him. 

"What happened, Dean? Please let me know." pleaded Bobby as he consoled the desolated man.

Dean never thought that he could cry so much like this and was relieved that Bobby let him till he subsided. The last time he cried so much was when he found his mother's lifeless body in the tub.

When he finally stopped crying, Bobby handed him some paper towel to dry his tears. Dean smiled wanly at his Uncle's effort, the man never used tissue in his life. He thanked him and dried his wet face. Dean was sure that he will have a swollen face the next morning when he wakes up.

Bobby waited but decided to say something. "Dean? Sam and I have been trying to call ya all day. He has left lots of messages, Dean, why don't ya turn your phone on now and listen to them?" asked Bobby gently. 

Dean looked forlornly at him and shook his head.

"Why not?" pursued Bobby. 

"Because Robinson might call cause I escaped and I have to stay away from Sammy too." said Dean quietly.

"I'm glad that you escaped that fucker but what had Sam done? Dean, he's worried sick and he's cuttin his vacation short to be with ya. Why do ya wanna avoid him? Are ya worried if he found out what ya done? Sam's not like that, Dean. " asserted Bobby, bewildered by his statement.  

"Ask his mother. She told me that Sam belonged to someone else and wanted them to be together. She told me to stay away from Sammy and I promised I will." said Dean in resignation.

"What?? Did she call you??" asked Bobby and his house phone rang. The old man rushed to answer it in the den and Dean heard that it was Sam calling.

"Dean!!" Bobby rushed to the kitchen with the cordless phone in his hand. "Here! It's Sammy!" he passed to Dean who only shook his head and refused to take it from him. 

"Dean!! Please! Just talk to him!" coaxed Bobby as he held the phone out to him. Dean took a deep breath when there's no way he could avoid the situation. He took the phone and answered.

"Yeah?" 

Taken aback by his cold reply, Sam asked."Dean? What's wrong, baby? Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you all day sweetheart."

Dean shut his eyes tight when fresh tears threatened to fall when he heard Sam's gentle voice. He wanted so much to say that he'd missed and loved him but he knew he can't let his emotions get the better of him. Sam already had his life figured out before he met Dean. He already screwed his own life and he's not going to screw Sammy's. His mother disapproved of him and wanted her son to be with Jess and Dean can't find it in himself to break an established relationship.

"I knew about you and Jess. All your plans together. Why didn't you tell me about her, Sam? Why did you keep things from me?" asked Dean against his better judgement. He reproved himself immediately for his weakness. Letting his heart ruled instead of his mind.

"Dean, Jess' is my best friend and that's all she'll ever be. And what plans are you talking about, baby? I don't understand?" Sam asked urgently, clearly puzzled by Dean's words.

"You didn't tell me that she's in love with you or your two romantic days plan to be alone with her there! You dodged my questions when I asked you about your itineraries! Why must you hide these crucial information from me, Sam?! Seriously! What am I to you? You promised me you'd call but you didn't! Were you taking me for a ride? If you only wanted to experiment with me, all you have to do was ask! You already know I'm a fucking whore!!" exclaimed Dean angrily while not letting Sam get a word in. 

Sam gave a deep sighed and spoke calmly,"Did you talk to my mother earlier, Dean?" 

Dean wanted to lie but he already ranted about things he wouldn't have known. As much as he hated Ellen for telling him to back off, he didn't want Sam to quarrel with her. They're family after all. "Yeah? So?! I should thank her for opening my eyes about you and your secrets, Sam!!"

He could hear Sam's huffs on the other end before saying to him quietly. "I want you to know that you're mine and I love you. Turn on your phone now and listen to all my messages. I'm going to have a talk with my mother and I will be calling you right back, Dean. You'd better answer my call this time."

Sam hung up and Dean stared at the receiver. He didn't get the chance to dissuade Sam from confronting his mother.


	51. Chapter 51

Sam knocked hard on the door between his suite and his mother's. He tried to contain his anger after what he just heard from Dean. His mother had lied about the call she'd said she didn't receive. He didn't want to hear her excuses anymore but he wanted her to know that he knew.

He knocked harder and then the door opened. Ellen squinted her eyes and asked him what's wrong. Sam wasted no time in responding to her question as he made his way into her room. Better than talking in his since Jess might hear their voices. He closed the door behind him and glared at his mother.

"You lied to me. You spoke to Dean today and denied answering any calls from my room. Why did you spew all those lies about me and Jess to him? How many times must I tell you that Dean's the one for me?" asked Sam, seething with rage. He had tolerated her demanding ways for so long but he wouldn't let her control his love life. Dean meant so much to him and Sam's not about to lose him over his mother's meddling. 

Ellen knew she was caught but she's pushing her luck when she asked,"Was that what he told you huh, Sam? You believe that faggot instead of your mother?" 

Sam approached her fast and glowered above her. "Call Dean that one more time mother and I swear you won't ever see me anymore!!" he warned with gritted teeth.

Ellen matched his glare and said,"Look at you!! How ungrateful you are! After all I've done for you, taking you in when your own mother disowned you!! Choose a stranger's words over mine!! Be that way! But don't come running to me when you have problems with this God forsaken relationship later!!" 

"I didn't asked to be born nor I asked you to be my savior!! You made me realized that your love was conditional!! Know the difference between you and my real mother? I have an excuse for her action but not you. You deliberately hurt my feelings, including Jess' and Dean's. I'm flying off soon. Thank you for making my decision a lot easier for I was ready to ask for your understanding earlier. Thought you were my real mother!" he ranted and went to his room to pack, leaving Ellen in shock.

She didn't think that Sam would've done anything and immediately regretted the things she said to him. She didn't mean to rake up his past but how else can she defend herself after his threat to leave?

Ellen rushed after him and tried to open the adjoining door but it was locked from his side. She called out to him but he ignored her and continued packing his clothes quickly in his luggage while calling Dean at the same time.

Dean had been listening to Sam's pleading voice messages amidst Tom's persistent calls alerts. His heart swelled at Sammy's repeated declaration of love and concern for him that when he heard the house phone rang, he ran to pick it up. 

"Sam." he uttered softly as happy and sad tears welled his eyes.

"Baby, I'm coming to you. Please wait at home for me, my love." 

 

 


	52. Chapter 52

"She said that to you?" asked Bobby in disbelief and Dean nodded slowly. 

"I can't blame her I guess. She's only looking out for Sam and Jess. But do you think she's lying about wanting to meet me? She said that Sam wasn't crazy about her idea." asked Dean curiously. He wanted Bobby's opinions badly regarding this matter. It's best to hear from a third person perspective as Sam can't defend himself as he was rushing to go to the airport.

"I dunno Dean. If she truly loved Sammy like her own, she would've accepted his choices if they made him happy. The kid's good, maybe that's why she wanted to control his life cause he's a responsible and obliging son. He even closed his cafe just to make her happy and I can only imagine what kinda woman she was." said Bobby calmly and Dean smirked at him.

"What?" asked Bobby and Dean joked,"Your kind?"

Bobby rolled his eyes and growled at him."God forbids!"

Dean laughed softly at him and then turned serious. "There're things I need to do, Bobby."

"What's that?" asked Bobby curiously.

"I'm going to get myself tested and changed my phone number. I don't ever wanna see Tom again, he's a fucking monster." said Dean.

"And..?" encouraged Bobby gently, already happy that Dean finally wanted to turn his life around.

"And I'm going to help you with the business and study at night. I've wasted too much time wallowing...." his voice trailed with a hint of sadness.

"Shall I thank Sammy for this miracle?" asked Bobby with a smile that reached his eyes.

"It's not just him, Bobby. It's you. You made me want to change my life for the better too. I apologized for making you lose sleep most nights worrying about me and thank you too for your unwavering kindness." said Dean, returning his smile and Bobby teared up at his words.

The old man cleared his throat and muttered, "Thank you." He hurriedly got up from his chair and told Dean that he's gonna cook some burgers.

Dean beamed and said Yes! immediately. Bobby chuckled softly at his enthusiasm and headed for the fridge. 

After dinner, Dean received another call from Sam who's already at the airport. He told Dean about his conversation with his mother that Dean wished he hadn't. 

"What about Jessica?" Dean asked his lover gently.

"I wrote her a note since she's still sleeping. I should've told her about you but you know why I didn't right, baby?" said Sam and Dean said yes, he knew. Sam wouldn't want to hurt her and the fact made Dean loved him more.

He only wished that Sam had told him about her feelings before because he would've understood. Jessica must be a really nice person since Sam has his reservations and Dean wished he had known her too. Sam wished for the same thing. There's nothing he wanted more than having the two people he loved so dearly, cordial with each other.

They talked about his short trip and when the time came for him to move to the gates, they gave each other soft audible kisses over the phone and Dean wished his lover a safe flight.

He then turned off his phone and went to bed. He replayed the romantic conversations he had with Sam and smiled. He deleted all the threatening messages from Tom and kept all of Sam's. How strange the day turned out to be. From the devastation he experience early in the day to this bliss emotions of being loved and cared for. Dean never knew that happiness was within his grasp.


	53. Chapter 53

Tom was incensed. He threw his phone across the room and cursed Dean at the top of his lungs. Luckily he was staying at the Presidential suite so no one could really hear him that well.

Dean's gonna taste his wrath soon. He will see to that. There's no escape for Dean the next time they meet. Tom will make him pay for his actions. The kid didn't realize who he's dealing with. He heard his phone pinged and thought it was from Dean but it was his flight alert instead.

His flight home to Los Angeles will be in the late afternoon the next day and really wished that he could stay another day to look for his elusive whore. Unfortunately he has an appointment with his wife and their divorce lawyers. The sooner he dissolved their marriage and paid the bitch, the sooner he could move to New York and be with Dean.

He must have Dean and no one else can have him. Tom will kill that person in a heartbeat. Dean's compliant and needy moans invaded his mind. Tom got all hot and bothered remembering the pretty broken thing begging him to stop earlier.

Fuck! he thought to himself and started to tug at his hardened member rigorously. He came screaming Dean's name out loud into the huge suite. 

Ellen couldn't sleep after Sam left. She had begged him to stay and talked it over but her son's adamant with his decision. He grimly told her to enjoy the rest of her stay in Italy and warned her not to burden Jess with their problems. Sam told her that he already left her a note saying that he's leaving and will explain more later. 

Ellen's hatred for Dean amplified and she can't wait to make him pay for this mess. He had promised her to leave Sam alone but yet he went on and complained about her.

It's one thing if Sam wouldn't take Jess as his life partner but there's no way in hell will she accept that faggot. Ellen will make sure that it won't happen. All her efforts and hard work in bringing Sam up to be a proper young man will go down the drain if she didn't do anything about this situation.

She can't even think about who screwed who without squirming. What the hell is this world coming into?! she thought angrily to herself. It's against God and nature! Nope, not while she's still alive. Sam will end up with Jessica. 

Jessica woke up to find a note underneath her door. She read it and cried.


	54. Chapter 54

Dean woke up very early next morning and prepared breakfast for him and Bobby. He made fried breaded chicken fillets with gravy and huge fluffy omelettes. The older man was pleasantly surprised to wake up and found his favorite food and hot cup of steaming coffee ready for him on the kitchen table. 

There was even a small vase containing two stalk yellow daisies in the middle. They both chuckled at his nephew's adorable touch and ate their meals happily.

"What are ya plans before Sam comes in later?" Bobby asked as he tasted the delicious brown gravy in his mouth and moaned.

Dean was about to reply when Bob praised his cooking. "This is so effin good, Dean! Why don't ya take up cookin courses instead?"

He wanted to tell Dean that he took after his mother in that department but it might saddened the kid who'd just earned a little happiness.

"You think so, Bobby?" asked Dean unsure. He found that cooking's fun and therapeutic. He had only looked up the recipe from the internet that morning and was glad to see that Bobby had all the ingredients stored in the kitchen.

"Think? I know so! Ya know how hard for me to compliment anyone! You should, Dean! I'll sponsor ya studies if it's full time, son." offered the kind man with a smile.

Dean shook his head and said, "I can't make you do that, Bob. I'll work at your garage everyday to pay my way in school." 

"I'll help half and ya pay me later. How bout that, huh, kid? Cuz, I want ya start soon. Make ya self busy with good stuff." urged Bobby and Dean gave him a wide grin. He looked so young that it broke Bobby's heart when he remembered the last time the kid looked so happy before the rape.

"Thank you! I thought of taking up mechanical engineering courses but you're better than any professors! So culinary it is!" Dean exclaimed and Bobby nodded in agreement.

They started talking about the available schools near Bobby's place while working on a damaged car together. 

"I'm going to surprise Sam with Baby later at the airport, Bob." said Dean, smiling away.

"Yeah, good ya do that!" replied Bob and Dean asked if he wanted to come along.

"Nah! I'm not gonna stand and watch another lovin smoochin from ya guys." Bob said while shaking his head.

Dean laughed and went on working on the car. They had to finish at least three of them that week and Dean wanted to spend some time with Sam. He can't wait to see him later. The butterflies in his stomach wouldn't stop fluttering since they talked last night. 

So happy and so much in love that he felt that it was just a dream at times.

Sam watched the clouds in the sky and thought about Dean. He had sounded so loving and warm that it's so hard for Sam to end the call that morning. He can't wait to hold his lover in his arms.

If possible, Sam would love to give him everything this world could offer but first and foremost, he would give Dean a sense of security. That he knew that they belonged to each other. Them against the world. Dean had apologized to him in tears about his sexual encounter with Tom and Sam had forgiven him. Dean didn't elaborate on what had happened to him but Sam felt his suffering under the man's ministrations. He wished he knew who this Tom was and kicked his ass for hurting his beloved.

His mother's hurtful words drove Dean to the monster and if he knew that she had told Dean to stay away, he wouldn't have been so forgiving. Dean kept that little information from him, afraid that it will only make his boyfriend angrier at her. Dean didn't want Sam to lose his mother's love despite her resentment towards their relationship. 

Finally at three, Dean set out to fetch his love from the airport. Bobby told him to be careful and not drive too fast on the highway. Traffic was horrible even during mid day and Dean thanked him for his concern.

He hummed to his favorite music on the player as he steered the car out to the main road. His phone was fully charged and he will only turned it back on when Sam's plane touched the ground of the airport. 

Dean parked his car and walked towards the international arrival section of the building. He hurriedly looked for Sam's flight on the digital information screen on the wall. It showed that it's on time and Dean waited at the exit. He watched the influx of travelers, families, businessmen, lovers, backpackers all came out at once and looked out for any signs of his tall boyfriend among them. Dean finally spotted his long haired, handsome lover and waved excitedly at him.

Sam grinned widely at him and tried to move as fast as he could out of the door with his luggage in tow.

Dean rushed to hug him the moment he's out and Sam held him tight. They were oblivious to their surroundings when they began kissing and muttering words of love to each other. Few people smiled at the beautiful couple and some shook their head with disgust. Most just shrugged and walked around them because the lovers were blocking their way. 

"I have a surprise." Dean said softly in Sam's ear.

Sam gazed down at him and asked,"Really?" 

"Yeah, come with me. Let me take that." Dean pulled the luggage away from Sam and they walked towards the street outside.

Sam wondered what the surprise was when Dean told him to wait for him there.

There was heavy traffic on the other side of the road leading to the domestic departure of the airport. One of the commuters was Thomas Robinson who was stuck in a cab that was moving pretty slow. The car was in the middle lane and he was getting impatient with his driver.

"Try move to the left! Just fuckin honk the driver, come on, I'm late, dammit!!" he cursed at the cabby who ignored his irate passenger. The kind old Russian man was used to impatient assholes like Tom.

Tom was furious that he muttered obscenities under his breath and looked out the window. That's when he saw Dean and the tall man. He tried to get out of the cab but the door was locked that he shouted at the driver to open. The old man refused, saying that it was dangerous as the traffic was now moving.

Tom yelled at him and tried to pry open the door. The old man yelled back at him to stay put and then to Tom's disappointment, he saw Dean drove away in the black Impala with the long haired man sitting next to him.

Tom saw red when he witnessed his lover leaned and kissed the man fully on the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
